Empires' Infamy
by C V Ford
Summary: Last Saturday, December 6th, 1941 ... A DATE WHICH WILL LIVE IN INFAMY ... The people of Los Angeles, California, OUR fellow Americans, were suddenly, deliberately and brutally attacked by military elements of an entity that we now know as the Saderan Empire. Repost of the chronicles of the last century inter-dimensional war that made the worlds what they are today. Chapt. 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Empires' Infamy

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter One: Day of Infamy

xxxxx

Time and date: Early morning, Dec. 2nd, 1941.

Location: Northern Pacific Ocean, Command bridge of the aircraft carrier IJN Akagi, flagship of Admiral Chuichi Nagumo, Commander 3rd Fleet, Captain Kiichi Hasegawa in command.

Steady stream of commands and responses to and from the helm the only dialogue punctuating the rough stillness on the bridge. Swaying of deck under rough seas keeping on and all attentive at their various tasks.

One man quietly stood alone at center front windows, looking out over the dark waves of the Northern Pacific and east. While all about busy, the seemingly unbusy one also hard at his task ...

... of waiting.

The wait about to be over.

Hatch to the rear opening, a sub-lieutenant stepped through with a clipboard then handing it to the orderly.

Taking it the officer moved quickly to the brooding, waiting one.

"Sir! Message just received."

"Read it."

"From Admiral Yamamoto, Commander in Chief, Combined Fleet ...

"To Admiral Nagumo, Third Fleet ...

"Climb Mount Niitaka."

Taking the clipboard, the patient one glanced and read quietly to himself.

"So desu-," Admiral Chuichi Nagumo declared after reading.

Pausing, he looked out over the bridges' interior then continued.

"Hostilities will begin December Seventh ...

"Exactly as scheduled."

His waiting was over.

Ships' commander standing by, Captain Kiichi Hasegawa turned from Nagumo and looked to the back of the bridge in appraisal of the officer making the messages' initial delivery.

_Hmm ... Itami ..._

_The odd one._

xxxxx

Time and date: Early morning, December 4.

Location: Command bridge of the aircraft carrier IJN Akagi.

Clipboard in hand, the bridge orderly stepped up the the Admiral and informed.

"Sir! New message received. Intelligence report."

Taking the clipboard, the Admiral tuned to Captain Hasegawa and read aloud.

"U.S. ships now at Pearl Harbor ... 6 battleships, 3 light cruisers, 16 destroyers and one aircraft carrier."

Nagumo handed the report to Hasegawa.

"No information about the other two carriers."

The senior officer turned back to his silent task of brooding.

_Those carriers are prime targets ... We MUST know their whereabouts ... We can NOT have them somewhere "out there" from where they could strike at us ... Their destruction is crucial to the success of this operation ..._

_And all those faster ships missing ..._

Something made the standing by Hasegawa look past the orderly and again the back of the bridge where the assistant radio-man patiently awaited.

_Itami again ..._

xxxxx

Time and date: Early morning December 6.

Location: Command bridge of the aircraft carrier IJN Akagi.

"Sir! We will be reaching Point D soon."

Nagumo acknowledged the navigators' reply with a nod. A glance to Hasegawa, both moved to the chart table in back where the navigator stood.

With the divider, the navigator indicated the location on the chart.

Another nod from the Admiral, Hasegawa turned to his exec.

"From Point D, proceed to Point E ...

"Battle speed."

6th Fleet sped further south.

xxxxx

Time and date: 10:45 AM HST, December 6.

Location: Officers mess of aircraft carrier IJN Akagi.

Sub-Lieutenant Youji Itami could never understand the impatience of some people. The two air crew muttering and exasperatingly hitting the non-regulation radios' wood cabinet in try of getting some kind of reception out of the thing.

_Yoshida should know better,_ he thought, _he's the radio man on his plane isn't he?_

"Hey! Itami!" One of the aforementioned calling across the crowded room. "You're the technical genius. How do we get this thing to pick something up?"

Looking up from the English language pulp mag he was reading, the lieutenant called back.

"Get it up to a porthole to catch a signal. Wavelength's too wide for it to get a decent signal through a metal ships' hull and superstructure."

"Ha! ... There he goes with that technical jargon," one nearby. "Radio's radio. Not like a radio wave is something physical."

Itami shrugged. He wasn't about to argue elementary physics with an off duty quartermaster.

"And whatever you do ... DON'T ... lift that blackout panel!"

Though broad daylight outside, the panels were to stay in place.

"Hey! You were right Itami," a seated listener exclaimed as the twangy sound of Hawaiian music drifted through the mess.

Then ceasing.

The groans of would be listeners accompanying the announcer who had taken the musics' place.

"So what's he saying?"

"This a commercial or something?"

"let's have some music!"

"Yeah!"

"So what's he saying, Itami?"

More "Yeahs!".

The Lieutenant sighed on now feeling all eyes on him in the small space.

Bookish, somewhat of an introvert, he was always uneasy about being the center of attention. Having been rushed from land based duty to assignment in the Akagis' radio room no help either. (1)

His reserve and distance along with his usually being seen reading LOTS of science fiction, fantasy, manga or his face buried in a technical manual made him the butt of jokes and teasing ... but never getting to bullying. In spite of his reserve he and others knew he could take care of himself. A proficiency in Jiu-Jut-su was known to enough at his previous station but he was afraid he might have to re-establish that in his new environment. So far, he didn't need to.

As for his mastery of English, his uncles and deceased father were members of the diplomatic corp and stressed the importance of knowing another language. Having been brought up in an atmosphere surrounded by English language reading materiel as well as having attended classes, he was quite proficient in reading and speaking it. So much so he had no trouble with an accent or the V, Th, and L sounds his first language lacked.

"Uh ... ," he pausing and taking the radios' chatter in, "it's a weather report."

"AAAND!"

Chorus starting the din up again.

He knew some were sincere but others ribbing him. A try at relieving boredom but still irritating.

"Yes lieutenant," a calm, authoritative voice behind. "What IS he saying?"

The din died abruptly as Youji noticed all looking past him at-

Turning, he saw Flight Commander Mitsuo Fuchida and another ranking officer standing in expectation of translation.

"Umm ... ," the sub-lieutenant struck by the fact of the Air Group Commander relying on him. Almost intimidated. "Uh ... Partly cloudy, visibility good, very slight chance of rain, temperatures ... ranging from high '60s to mid '70s for the next few days."

Twangy music resumed in herald of the weather reports' end.

"Visibility good ... hmmm ... ," Commander Fuchida smiled on gaze at ceiling then back down to Itami. "Thank you lieutenant."

His gaze was then cast about the mess.

"Gentlemen! Almost excellent flying weather!"

Amid cheers and banzais about, all started talking excitedly to one another.

Back at his reading, Itami noted sidelong glances his way from time to time. The ribbing and any possible joking would be at a minimum at least for the rest of the day.

Fuchida and the other officer turned and conferred in low tones.

"Bad news about the carriers."

Radios' music came to an abrupt stop.

"Yes," Fuchida in reply. "Now all three are unaccounted for. (2) Won't do not knowing where they are. We-"

The two officers along with everyone else were startled from the noise of a violently tipped chair slamming to the deck and the spectacle of a nearly flying Itami rushing to the radio.

"Hey! ... Itami! ... What the hell's with you?" Assistant quartermaster inquiring with several others.

All then noticed noticed the music absent from the radio and an excited voice emitting therefrom.

All went quiet as a tense sub-lieutenant listened a few moments. An involuntary gasp from Fuchidas' companion and several others could be heard, their English no where near as good as Itamis' but good enough.

"So?" The semi-smirking, smart-aleck quartermaster trying to 'take command' and impress.

With a more than concerned look, Youji scanned about then to Fuchida.

"Sir! ... Los Angeles ... California-"

All leaned forward or looked questioningly to others.

"Where Hollywood is," one in whisper.

"-is under attack!"

The sheer torrent of questions hit Itami in a verbal tidal wave. Inquiries all at once washing over, none distinct in the mash up.

"Attack!?"

"By who?"

"Can't be ours ... be insane anything happening now ... would give us away before even getting started."

"The Germans?"

"Too far away ... but can't be us, we-"

"Gentlemen!" Fuchida taking charge in suppress of din. "Let the lieutenant listen. Anyone else who knows any English stay quiet and do the same. Then tell the others what-

"Lieutenant! Where are you going?"

"There's a better way," in his rush past to the door. "Radio room!"

"Of course ... ," Fuchida cursing himself as the lessor officer sped out. "I'm going with you."

Turning to the other, the Air Commander instructed:

"Your English is certainly better than mine. Stay here and interpret and don't let anyone leave. We don't want anything getting out and all over the ship. Especially if it's incomplete."

"Hai!"

Fuchida trotted out after the absented officer.

xxxxx

"Hey Itami!" Lieutenant Honjo challenged a passing frenzied junior officer in looking up and back from the bank of transceivers and other equipment. "Your watch doesn't start for another several hours. Get yourse-"

The lieutenant was brought up short on the entrance of Commander Fuchida.

"Sir? ... I-," the officer starting to stand in mix of respect and confusion.

"It's alright lieutenant," the commander gestured for the officer to stay seated. "A situation has come up. You and the others," nodding toward the other two operators present, "also being hear is vital. Even more so the next few minutes."

Seated back down, Honjo looked the length of the space back to where Itami had withdrawn a box from a utility cabinet and was lifting out a large non-regulation receiver of his own design. He had brought it along in the hopes of getting in some DX. (3) On seeing it and under Captain Hasegawas' orders, the lieutenant had it "sealed" and kept in the ships' radio room where it had been since before sailing.

About to protest, he was brought up short by a glance from Commander Fuchida pulling up a chair and seating at a distance, not wanting to crowd Itami busy in preparation.

Having broken the wax seals and checking power and connections, Itami hit the toggle up.

"Should take about a minute for the tubes to fire up sir."

"I take it you have a more direct approach in mind."

"Yes sir. What we heard in the mess was a Hawaiian station, KGMB on Oahu. It was relaying what they probably are getting from their Pacific cables teletypes."

The sub-lieutenant looked over at Honjo.

"Sir? Is it possible you could tune one of the auxiliary transceivers to the twenty meter amateur radio band? There should still be a lot of traffic there and we might get U.S. hams from Los Angeles."

The sceptically puzzled officer turned from Itami to Fuchida.

"We have received word of an attack on Los Angeles," the Flight Commander in explanation. "Such a move by anyone on the day before our operation could put the the whole 3rd Fleet in jeopardy. Our opponent would have advance warning taking away the element of surprise.

"Before I or anyone go rushing up to the bridge and putting the admirals' and captains' blood pressures through topside, we need a clearer picture as to what is happening."

Honjo paused, looking over the other two personnel and the main transceivers.

"Umm ... -not these three," then indicating a fourth one with empty chair, dials unlit on front panel.

"We've been picking up stepped up encoded U.S. military traffic but of course can't decipher it ... Can't go off frequency with any of the equipment-

"- at least not these three," still looking at the fourth, "I could just maybe-"

"If it's court martial and punishment you're worried about I'll put your mind at ease," Fuchida in assurance. "I'll vouch for you and all present.

"You're operating under my orders. Any blame or responsibility will be mine."

Hesitation gone, Honjo stepped up the fourth radio and toggled power on.

Fuchida looked over at Itami "working" the dial on the non-reg receiver.

"I'm tuning to 1070 kilocycles on medium-wave. KNX in Los Angeles recently changed to that frequency and upped to a 50,000 watt transmitter. Even though it's late morning here, it's possible we could still get a signal and-"

A buzz from the unmarked phone on the bulkhead, the receiver was unhooked.

"Radio Room, Lieutenant Honjo speaking."

"This is Captain Hasegawa."

The officer resumed his nervousness.

"We have via civilian broadcasts on bridge radio and other sources received information affecting fleet operation. You are to stay at your posts taking any and all measures regarding monitoring frequencies for information gathering."

On an inquiring look from Fuchida, hand over mouthpiece, Honjo whispered, "Hasegawa".

A "gimme" gesture from the Commander.

Slipping in a pause by Hasegawa. "Captain sir. Commander Fuchida would like to speak with you."

"Fuchi- ... Put him on."

Grabbing the receiver from a sweaty hand, Fuchida acknowledged.

"Sir!"

"Ah ... Fuchida. We have been looking for you. Report at once to the bridge."

"Sir. Under my orders," with a nod to Honjo now sweating less, "a Lieutenant Itami, Lieutenant Honjo, two others and I are in the process of monitoring a situation taking place on the U.S. mainland-"

"We are well aware of- ... Just a moment Commander."

A not so brief space of silence was punctuated by sounds of muffled discussion on the other end.

_Sounds like the Admiral,_ thought Fuchida. _He-_

"Commander ... It seems you and the signals personnel are on top to the situation as well as anyone on board. For the moment you are to stay with them before tending to your unit and gather any and all information deemed relevant. Send messages up at fifteen minute intervals. Return to your unit after personally delivering first notes."

"Yes sir. Will do."

"I need to speak with the watch officer."

Phone to face, Honjo relaxed even more as he received the repeated instructions then hung up.

"Good news gentlemen," definite look of confidence on Fuchidas' face. "We have the definite blessing from both the captain and no doubt the admiral."

xxxxx

Excerpts from recordings of broadcast made by Los Angeles radio station, CBS affiliate KNX 1070 khz AM on the afternoon of December 6, 1941:

"This is Knox Manning reporting to you atop the CBS studios building of KNX radio here in Columbia Plaza.

"I'm looking southeast down Sunset Boulevard toward Los Angeles City Hall. Smoke from several buildings on fire obscuring the view. The sound you hear in the distance are the air raid sirens that have been recently installed.

"For the past half hour we have seen quite a few vehicles on not only our own police and fire departments but also that of neighboring Brentwood and other suburbs. Military traffic also picking up. Trucks filled with what I assume to be Army or National Guard personnel and even a few tanks have passed by.

"Not sure of what's happening but from what we can gather from people fleeing the scene, a large force of armed men have taken over the general area of Grand Park, City Hall and surrounding area.

"Not sure of sightings of other elements of this attacking force but if they are to be believed ... well ladies and gentlemen, I'm not going to vouch for these sightings as they are too fantastic to be true and I-"

(Rustle of papers and muffled talk.)

"I've just received word ... Yes! ... We have re-established contact with our correspondent at City Hall. Emergency underground phone cables were not affected.

"We take you now to City Hall where Chet Huntley is on the scene-"

(Brief hiss of static.)

"-so's we can- ...

"We're on? ... Okay!

"This is Chet Huntley reporting to you live at the scene from atop the lower south wing of Los Angeles City Hall.

"The building has been locked and barricaded but the situation is in doubt. The 'enemy' ... as that is what they are ... are trying to break in. The gunfire you're hearing is the policemen holding them off. We will be broadcasting as long as possible during this crisis.

"No words can describe what I'm witnessing as of this moment but I'll try ...

"Right now I'm seeing what appears to be formations of what appear to be ancient Roman style foot soldiers and cavalry along with bands of what I can only describe as mythological ... creatures ... The stuff of legends and nightmares ... attacking the people. Indiscriminate butchery on an unarmed populace. It's wholesale slaughter with ... believe it or not ... bow, sword and spear. No modern weapons as far as I can tell but-"

(Sounds of rushing noise, yelling followed by several hollow booms.)

"What you just heard are shotguns being fired by the two officers accompanying us here on the roof-"

"We need slugs! Damn buckshot's worthless!"

"Smitty's comin' up with a BAR ... That'll fix the sonofabi-"

"-What we've just seen is a- ... for the want of a better term, a flying ... dragon? ... with mounted rider attacking us, we-"

(Roar of powerful piston engines crashing through distorting speakers.)

"Two army pursuit planes have just passed over ... YES! ... One peeling off and going straight for the dragon ... WATCH THOSE PHONE LINES! ... yes ... You can probably hear the gunfire ... short bursts ... Don't want to endanger too many people from stray shots-

"The dragon is hit! ... falling ... its rider with it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I can't say it enough ... this is NOT a hoax ... This is not a staged War of the Worlds type program that fooled many a few years back. (4)

"This is real. This is conflict ... Like it as not ... as I see it ... We ... Our country ... Is presently at war ... that's what I call it ... with an unknown power. That power may be primitively armed but from what I can see from here, is definitely determined to fight and kill."

"Here is a rundown:

"At approximately noon today a large ... Greco-Roman style building ... for want of a better term ... materialized ... appeared ... from seemingly out of ... nowhere ... in Grand Park across North Spring Street from City Hall. Formations of infantry clad in armor and weapons of a bygone era emerged from that building and assembled in rank and file military formations about the structure. A crowd of onlookers and the curious gathered before the police could arrive to assess and control the situation.

"After a few minutes or so the crowd was attacked, many casualties taken. The adversary has fanned out and is now holding an area several blocks square and is expanding their hold as more of the enemy emerges from that building.

"As said before, I can't describe the carnage and slaughter that has already taken place. Bodies everywhere, strewn about the park and across the street up to the doors of City Hall. Some satisfaction can be taken from the fact that some of those bodies are that of the enemy, members of the Police and L.A. County Sheriffs departments fighting back.

"Around a quarter hour ago, a halt to the slaughter was called by the enemy and a scroll delivered to the main doors of this building. I observed Mayor Fletcher Bowron and Monsignor James Dolan, pastor of Cathedral Chapel of St. Vibiana who were attending the ceremony we were covering, with police escort receiving the scroll and trying to communicate with the emissary who seemed to have some understanding. Judging by the enemys' appearance, Latin would seem appropriate.

"Fighting resumed a few minutes before we were connected by phone to KNX. We-"

(Rustling sound of paper being handled.)

"Folks, I have just been handed a dispatch from downstairs. It is a translation, I assume by Monsignor Dolan, of the aforementioned scroll. It reads:

**To any and all, greetings:**

**In the name of his Imperial Majesty, Molto Sol Augustus, we of the glorious legions of the Saderan Empire, declare conquest and dominion of ALL these lands here-in.**

**To establish utmost rule and order to the low and backward barbarian peoples of this and any other world.**

**To bring the peace and protection of our Empire to those in need of our all encompassing wisdom and guidance, those unworthy of the rule of self let alone that of others.**

**To assert the right and will of the strong over the weak, the enlightened over the ignorant, the high over the low.**

**All hail the Saderan Empire.**

**ALL HAIL HIS MAJESTY**

**MOLTO SOL AUGUSTUS**

**RULER AND EMPEROR OF THE SADERAN EMPIRE**

**RULER OF EVERY AND ALL**

**"**Ladies and gentlemen, I'm no expert on such matters but this statement of ... as it says ... conquest ... looks like a bona fide declaration of war to me. I-

"For the moment we are returning you to the KNX studios for an important announcement."

xxxxx

Location: 13.313 mhz, 20 meter amateur radio shortwave band.

"2X2L calling CQ, calling CQ NU6CA, Los Angeles on 20 meters. Come in NU6CA."

"2X2L, this is NU6CA, go ahead."

"What's going on over there George? Been hearing some crazy news flashes about fighting where you are. Back to you."

"You heard right, Stan! All hell's busted loose! Looks like something outta' those newsreels from China only- ... You won't believe some 'a the stuff I've seen. A lotta' those things ain't even human! ... over"

"Ain't even- ... Forget that. How are you? Are you safe? over"

"Right now, yeah. Managed to get the kids outta' town. Wife's too sick to move. Shop downstairs locked and barricaded. Gun loaded-

"MY GOD! ... Coming down the street! ... What's happening now, I- ... Back to you."

"You say ... some not even ... human? over"

"Most look like something out of a DeMille movie ... Roman soldiers, that sorta' thing ... The rest ... Holy shit they're straight outta' cartoons an' fairy tales! Monsters! Giants, trolls ... whatever. Others are basically human but have animal features, y'know ... animal ears ... faces and tails ... fur 'n ... OH DEAR GOD-!"

"What's wrong George? Signal's stopped. over"

"They're breaking in! Gotta' go ... I'm keeping the mic keyed open ...

"Tell the world Stan.

"TELL THE WORLD!

"This is no fantasy ... it's real, it's-

"Stay away from her! ...

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, GOD DAMN YOU! ...

"STAY THE HELL AWAY! ...

"GET OUT YOU UGLY SONSABITCHES!"

BOOM! cha-clack, BOOM! cha-clack, BOO-

(Signal and carrier tone abruptly ceases.)

"2X2L calling NU6CA, are you still there George? Sounds like you've been cut off. Are you Okay?

"Are y-"

(Long pause.)

"2X2L, 2X2L calling general CQ, calling general CQ 20 meters ..."

"Is there anyone on the air? ...

"Is there anyone on the air? ...

"Isn't there ...

"... anyone?"

xxxxx

Time: 12:15 PM HST

Location: Command bridge, IJN Akagi

Admiral Nagumo briefly scanned the paper handed over.

"Same fantastic reports from civilian broadcasters. Stepped up radio traffic by American military installations and ... amateur radio transmissions?"

The senior naval officer cast a quizzical glance toward the former bearer of the summary then to Hasegawa.

"What do you make of it captain?"

"Something very definite. An armed conflict of the like I've never heard of. If it weren't for the fact that so many sources are involved, I would say it's a hoax or some kind of radio program."

"Too extensive to be a deception?"

"I remember," the captain went on, "reading a few years ago through a misunderstanding of an entertainment broadcast, much of the American public was panicking under the belief they were under invasion by creatures from the planet Mars."

"Mars- ... Oh yes," recalled Nagumo. "Just over three years since."

The admiral turned to the messenger.

"Lieutenant Itami ... From what Commander Fuchida has told us about your fast action and from what the captain has told me about you, my guess is you have more than the usual expertise than what is usually found in a signals officer."

"I've had an interest in wireless communication since my teens," the sub-lieutenant in answer, "have been a member of the Japan Amateur Radio League since its founding and a First Class operator the past ten years. My call letters are J2IY. Most of my equipment at home is 'homebrew', uh ... That is I've built myself and-"

"Your position before being stationed aboard?"

"I was a code and signals instructor at Yokosuka Naval Arsenal base."

"Fuchida told me of your use of non-regulation equipment."

Itami felt a sweat coming on.

_This doesn't bode well. They might not like the use of anything non-reg._

"I was using a receiver of my own design along with ships' present equipment to assist in monitoring the present situation."

"About this radio of yours."

_Think fast Itami!_

"I wanted something of more selectivity and sensitivity than usually found in commercial models. On coming aboard I found there was no time for experimentation and it was stowed in the communications cabin until now."

"It has proven useful?"

"Yes sir. I used it to monitor American broadcast stations on medium wave, U.S. amateurs on short wave along with ships' transceivers for monitoring their military traffic."

"I've read the reports from you and the rest of the signals staff. Can you summarize?"

"The past broadcast you and the captain referred to was carried over only one entertainment and news network of theirs in 1938. CBS ... uh Columbia Broadcasting System and-."

"How is this relevant to the present situation?"

"What we've been monitoring is being transmitted by what I could find, at least two different of their civilian networks direct from Los Angeles and indirectly over four different civilian network stations on Oahu.

"I've also picked up transmissions from several amateur stations exchanging between Hawaii and California talking about what's taking place in Los Angeles. One I've talked with regularly in the past as a civilian."

"Your conclusion?"

Throughout the exchange the admiral showed no indication of impatience. Even so, Itami badly hid an almost audible gulp. His fate as well as the fleet feeling heavy on the shoulders.

"Despite the fantastic account being conveyed over the air and in light of the facts of multi broadcast network and amateur transmissions along with stepped up military traffic ... I'm inclined to conclude that what is being received about Los Angeles is real ...

"... If this is a deception on the part of the Americans, it's a very good one."

"Very well Itami. Return to your post."

With a smart salute, the lieutenant was out and gone.

A nod from the admiral, both officers went to the forward windows overlooking decks and sea.

"The Americans will be ready for us," Hasegawa began, "we may even be spotted before launch point."

"Yes," Nagumo in reply. "Our aircrews will be flying into a hornets nest. Yet ...

" ... unless the pre-set cancellation order is received, we must still continue on with the operation ... maybe even before scheduled."

Turning toward the windows a most troubled Admiral Chuichi Nagumo looked out on.

xxxxx

Time: 12:30 HST

Location: Administration building, Pearl Harbor Naval Base, office of Admiral Husband Kimmel, Commandant.

"Before we begin gentlemen, I would like to disabuse anyone of the possibility of this being some kind of not so practical joke or hoax."

Admiral Husband Kimmel stood up from behind his desk for emphasis.

"In spite of what you may or may not have heard, especially in regard as to the seemingly fantastic, ridiculous or even laughable descriptions of this enemy coming off radio and cables ... the fact is ...

"We are in a war situation and are to take it seriously as such.

"As of this moment, this adversary is in occupation of the heart of one of our largest west coast cities and has proven hostile. Many Americans are now dead and dying. I don't think any were laughing when they went.

"As of elevenhundred hours, all military facilities on these islands have been and are still on full alert.

"Now ... ," Kimmel directed his look at another standing officer.

"All furloughs cancelled," the man in reply. "SPs are combing the islands bringing everyone in. Seems most already in. On hearing over the radio they didn't need much prompting. As for the rest they're either en-route or arriving."

"Excellent." The admiral turned to another.

"All battle stations fully manned and ready, those anchored and ashore."

"Very well," the senior officers' head swiveled to the next, "and you?"

"Coded no-reply messages sent to Task Forces 3, 8 and 12. As ordered, after mid-sea refueling, they're to stay out at sea under radio silence and take up defensive patrol patterns at their discretion. Tankers with escort have been dispatched. Your designation of Admiral Halsey as commander of all ships at sea has been sent."

"That storm delaying Halsey may have been a blessing in disguise ... I sure could use those planes they dropped off at those islands though," mused Kimmel then turning to another, "speaking of which."

"In light of Task Forces 8 and 12s' delivery of aircraft to Wake and Midway respectively, and as per last weeks' planning with General Short, Army Air Corp. planes are now under U.S. Navy jurisdiction. Combat Air Patrols over the islands including Johnston, Wake and Midway as well are now aloft on rotational basis. PBY and main island B-17 long range reconnaissance patrols on all compass points from same now in operation."

"Good! We're not going to be caught flat footed," declared the admiral. "From the descriptions of the enemy in Los Angeles, it may not seem connected with Japan but in light of last weekend we're taking NO chances."

"Sir?" One questioning.

"Yes?"

"About the anchored battle wagons, they-"

"They're to stay where they are for the same reasons as last week," explained Kimmel. "Too slow and not enough escorts for them anyway. With battle stations manned they'll add to anti-air defense.

"Which brings me to ... ," turning to yet another.

"Destroyers out adding more security zones to the patrol screen already set in place about the main islands. Last of the assigned about out of the harbor."

"Good," Kimmel concluding. "Needless to say and unless otherwise noted, I'll be here all day and night until this situation is concluded. Reports every half hour on the half hour.

"That'll be all ... Dismissed."

xxxxx

Time and date: Noon, JST, Dec. 7th, 1941.

Location: Private library and study in the woods on the Imperial Palace grounds, Tokyo.

Lord Privy Seal Koichi Kido sat silently in his chair a short distance from the desk where a small, spare, bespectacled man sat behind. Though seemingly deep in contemplation of the three stacks of folders placed thereon minutes before, the man was also waiting and receiving calls from the several phones lined at the surfaces' edge in regard to the present situation.

A situation having rapidly deteriorated.

_Such a ... WASTE,_ both the thought on their minds.

The months of planning and preparation for operations in getting their nations' economic and war material situation resolved now for naught. All that precious time, fuel oil and other resources expended for nothing.

And before ...

After the occupation of Indo-China, the oil embargo then later the complete commerce embargo and assets freeze by the U.S., British and Dutch empires, the countrys' chief suppliers of oil, scrap metals, rubber and other raw materials forcing Japan to this situation.

Of course the "generous" Roosevelt offering to lift said restrictions on Japans' withdrawal from all that was gained since 1895 and going back to being the quaint little island kingdom it once was.

_After almost a century of building, emulating ... Bringing ourselves up to being a modern world economic, industrial and military power-_

_-UNTHINKABLE!_

Yamamotos' outlook in face to face meetings warning against going to war with the people of the United States.

Early successes? For at least six months he could guarantee it. But Instead of going to the negotiating table within a year it would only provoke them to participate in a lengthy war Japan could not win. The admirals' long stays in that strange country gave him much insight into the character of its people as well as knowledge of the absolutely huge natural resources and industrial power it possessed.

Others warning even in the event of war how unnecessary the Pearl Harbor operation itself was.

_What was it one said? Yes. "It would be like plunging a spear into a hippopotamus while draining his lake."_

The unknown whereabouts of the enemy carriers and other much faster and more strategically/tactically vital ships, leaving only older, slower vessels moored at Pearl Harbor.

Now this sudden attack by an unknown power on the U.S. mainland putting not only that countrys' military on full alert around the globe but also the British and Dutch. Embassies and consulates all over Asia reporting those countries military bases on full alert. Element of surprise lost and losses in men and materiel to be much greater than could possibly be afforded.

Swiveling his chair the man stared at a back corner where on a table rested a large multi-tube shortwave receiver. The radio was to be used the next day in monitoring some of the message traffic of his attacking forces ... Was. Now tuned to a volume down suppressed broadcast of the Voice of America, announcers' intonations lending to the studys' subdued atmosphere.

Swiveling back to the desk and looking over at Kido, Emperor Hirohito/Showa gave the order.

"Send the recall messages ... ALL of them," he ordered. "Then come back with the others. Much work to be done."

Kido rose, gave a deep solemn bow, turned and left.

The task forces heading towards Hawaii, the Philippines, and the Malaysian archipelago were to turn and head back to their various ports of embarkation.

Alone, the monarch contemplated, staring at the several folder stacks before him.

_Reorganization._

_Much ... MUCH to be done._

_Tactical withdrawals, consolidation of forces and resource, straightening of lines and positions to defensive posture._

_Diplomatic feelers out. Perhaps a reconciliation of sorts with China ... thinly possible ... Chiang Kai-sheck had been cooperative some years ago, especially after our elimination of Zhang Zuolin the then real ruler of Manchuria. Possible altered execution of plan A that was in our counter-proposal to Roosevelt._

Shoving aside the larger of the folder stacks, he drew a single folder near.

_Petroleum extraction from coal technology provided by the Germans though helpful, will alleviate SOME in the future though not enough. All the same ... a program of implementation having already been started now to be stepped up._

Setting that folder aside, he pulled a thicker one toward him and leafed through it.

_What was that American expression Yamamoto referred to ... in regard to that western card game he's so fond of ... yes ... "Ace in the hole" ... card up the sleeve ..._

_Over a year ago our geologists confirmed the possibility of oil in Manchuria. But a few weeks ago we received definite confirmation of such ... A fabulously huge reserve in Heilongjiang province ... Close ... just across the Sea of Japan from us ..._

_Crash drilling and extraction program ... Can ... WILL! ... be done._

_For the time being ... conservation ... Many sashes to tighten. The people of Japan will continue to sacrifice for the good of the national will ... Always have._

_...The time being ..._

_It will be possibly up to ten years before we can be completely independent of the west and continue our program for the dominance of Asia but we will ..._

_WILL!_

The dream of his grandfather, Mitsuhito/Meiji and his own personal ambitions in postponement.

_ONLY postponement._

xxxxx

Time: 6 PM HST

Location: Command bridge, IJN Akagi.

Standing next to the hatchway ...

"Message just received," intoned Itami handing it to the bridge orderly.

Fate having placed Itami inadvertently toward the center of world events qualified him to make a guess as to what the cryptic message placed in his hands meant. An impassive Honjo handed him the paper remarking it was only fitting he deliver the first in a long time and radio silence breaking message from Central Command.

The orderly promptly moved to where Admiral Nagumo and Captain Hasegawa stood by the navigators' plotting board.

Facing the admiral. "Sir! Message just received."

Both senior officers visibly stiffened. A message could only mean one thing at this VERY late stage.

"Read it," ordered Nagumo.

"From Admiral Yamamoto, Commander in Chief, Combined Fleet ...

"To Admiral Nagumo, Commander Third Fleet ...

"The sakura blooms are all in their glory."

From where he stood, the lieutenant could see he may have guessed right. Both senior officers in combined posture of subdued disappointment mixed with ... relief.

On a nod from the admiral, Hasegawa turned to the navigator. In the seeming heretofore agreed upon instructions he intoned, confirmed it to the junior officer at the hatch.

"Plot course and heading for three one five degrees."

Then to helm.

"Slow to one third. Prepare for slow starboard turn to stated course and heading at my command."

Turning to the admiral.

"When the submarines reach periscope depth for last instructions at the appointed times, they will be informed NOT to release the 'koi'."

"Yes," Nagumo let out a heavy sigh. "Make it so."

The War In the Pacific was over before it had even begun.

xxxxx

Time: 8 AM HST, Sunday December 7.

Location: Several hundred miles northwest of Oahu. Aboard long range reconnaissance B17, the "Strawberry Bitch".

"By the Jee-honus! Looks like the whole dang Jap navy down there!"

"Not quite lieutenant," the captain looking out port side. "Six carriers makes up a good chunk of it though."

Scanning the compass heading.

"At least they're heading away from Oahu not toward it." Gripping the throat mic. "Novak, you got this?"

"Just transmitted sighting to base. Stephens is shooting the sun right now. Will trans coordinates when he gets 'em."

"Excellent. Keep sharp guys. We're not at war yet but-"

"Sir! Coming in at two o'clock level!"

"We see him Jenks," captain in acknowledgement. "Captain to crew, do NOT point even so much as a finger at him. Keep guns in place. Like I said ... We're not at war ... Yet."

The swift fighter plane sidled up keeping a respectful distance. "Meatball" insignia on wings and fuselage confirming what already known.

"Looks like one of those newer fighters they got," co-pilot Reynolds observing starboard.

"Another coming in sir. From our eight level."

"Hang loose, guys."

"Sir, Novak here. Have just transmitted coordinates. Hickam's sending out more planes."

"Good. We'll be watching them for a good long while. The farther they get from Oahu, the better I like it."

"Hell sir," Reynolds still watching. "They're just giving us the eye. Geez! This guy's close enough I can SEE he ain't happy."

"Yeah, mine don't look too enthused either."

"Damn! They were gonna' make a go at us. If it weren't for that crazy shit goin' on in El Lay, they woulda'."

"That's for the big brass to figure out, not us. Right now our job's keeping an eye on 'em."

"Whatever you say skip. Hell ... fer all we know they musta' just took a wrong turn," the lieutenant smiling. "Probably meant to do some ice fishin' up north."

"Well, they're now heading almost in the right direction for it!"

xxxxx

Time and date: 12:00 AM EST, 12-8-41.

Location: Washington D.C., Oval Office of the White House

The wheelchair bound man behind the desk watched as the aide left for preparing his bed in the room on the other side of the building.

Turning back to the desk top, he sighed as his eyes fell upon the papers lying on. Papers containing a short speech he would have given much sooner had it been about an enemy anticipated. As for the unanticipated ...

It had been a long two days and it was going to be an even longer day ahead. Twelve hours from now he was to give that short speech. A speech re-written and altered to fit this fantastic menace. That grandiose proclamation it delivered demanded a reply ... And reply he would!

At first incredulous and skeptical, he decided on waiting a day before giving that speech. It wouldn't do to make a declaration of war on what might turn out to be an above and beyond attempt at a fantastic prank. The Welles broadcast from a few years back foremost on the minds of all in the White House.

But as the evidence mounted, the reports from a wide variety of civilian news and broadcast sources, wire photos of the carnage in L.A., and most of all from military elements in the field ...

It was undeniable.

A large city on the west coast of the United States was under attack by an enemy the likes of which hadn't been seen since ancient and medieval times.

With added elements of nightmares and fantasies found only in legends and ... fairy tales!

The Battle of Los Angeles or what was later to be called the L.A. Massacre (For both sides!), had raged through to late morning Sunday. The enemy initially occupied an area roughly comprising Third St. on the southwest, Beaudry Ave. northwest, partway into Chinatown northeast and into Little Tokyo on the southeast. L.A. City Hall held out for the duration.

Army and Navy/Marine ground and air units from all over southern California rushed to the scene in supplement of National Guard, local law enforcement and armed civilians. The aggressor with its' accompanying nightmare horde tried to expand their foothold only to be stalled then gradually pushed back to Grand Park.

On finding their newly antiquated weapons useless against bullet and bomb, the imperials fled taking with them many captives and as much loot as they could carry. In a murderous frenzy, many of those they originally spared as non-combatants and not slave worthy were brutally slain.

11:30 AM PST on December 7th found the mixed crowd of military, law enforcement and civilian avenging angels standing in Grand Park before the Greco-Roman style edifice that later came to be known as ...

THE GATE

Coming out of his thoughts, the man glanced at the Hallicrafters SX-28 all wave receiver on the low shelf behind the desk. When he wasn't hurriedly busy with the crisis at hand earlier in the day, in the few moments he had, he tuned up and down the amateur bands in hope of catching further information. What he did hear from some of the hams in the southern California area chilled the blood.

The radio now turned down low and tuned to 41 meters, a BBC newscast about the state of the war in Europe lent a calm air of sanity to the end of an insane day. At least the Brits and Russians were fighting a wholly human enemy. Though many did wonder about a certain Mr. Hitler and his circusy entourage.

President Franklin Delano Roosevelt lifted the papers from the desk and scanned the speech the last time before retiring.

_Yes, _musing to himself. _A short speech but it should more than do_.

xxxxx

From a recording supplied by Mutual Broadcasting System Archives:

Time: 12:30 PM EST, December 8, 1941.

Location: Washington D.C. , Capitol Building, main chamber of the U.S. House of Representatives, special joint session in progress.

"-I see Vice President Henry Wallace and House Speaker Samuel Rayburn seated at the speakers' platform behind the podium and-

"-Yes ... Escorted closely by several of what I assume to be Secret Service, President Roosevelt is now slowly ascending the podium (5) ... the events of yesterday seeming to weigh heavily as-

"-the Vice President and House Speaker Rayburn are rising, the representatives and senators also ... We take you now to the Speakers' platform."

"Senators ... and Representatives ... ," the Speaker in announce, "I have the distinguished honor of presenting the President of the United States."

(applause and cheers)

"Mr. Vice President, Mr. Speaker, Members of the Senate, and of the House of Representatives:

"Last Saturday, December 6th, 1941 ... A DATE WHICH WILL LIVE IN INFAMY ... The people of Los Angeles, California, OUR fellow Americans, were suddenly, deliberately and brutally attacked by military elements of an entity that we now know as the Saderan Empire.

"The United States was at peace with the world and all in it, little realizing the possibility of the existence of other worlds let alone that of a hostile power of one such world having designs against us. Indeed, the concept of a parallel universe was completely alien to us, the stuff of Hollywood and the writers of fantasies in pulp magazines and radio.

"It will be recorded that this attack had to have been deliberately premeditated an extended period of time. During that time, the rulers of this empire, through their limited knowledge and experience of a long bygone era, completely underestimated, if they had taken anything into account at all, the existence of a comparatively advanced civilization and its' capability to effectively respond and protect itself.

"Due to the response of the local police and sheriffs' departments, National Guard, Navy, Marines, our Army and Air Corp and not the least that of a personally armed citizenry, we were able to quell and put a stop to this atrocity. Many thousands of this enemy are now dead or dying. A further 6,000 are now in our hands as prisoners.

(applause and cheers)

"The attack yesterday in Los Angeles has caused serious loss of life and injury to American citizens and members of our armed forces. I regret to tell you of the very many American lives that have actually been lost. In addition, many of our fellow citizens have been reported taken captive and led in chains back to wherever this aggressor came from.

"Saturday, the Saderan Empire launched an attack against us.

"On that day, this enemy heinously took the lives of many of our fellow citizens, callously disregarding the fact many were unable to defend themselves and giving no thought of mercy to anyone.

"On that day, the retreating adversary took many of our people into captivity and what we assume to be abject slavery.

"On that day, the aggressor delivered an arrogant statement proclaiming we were to be a conquered people subject to whims and dictates not unlike that of certain factions in Europe and Asia.

"This foreign power had undertaken a surprise attack on one of our largest cities. Yet in spite of showing what an empty boast that proclamation was with their resounding defeat we are sure they may try it again.

We are even more sure we will DEFEAT them again.

(applause)

"The facts of the last two days and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation.

"As Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that not only all measures be taken for our defense but we will also go on the offensive and take the fight to this enemy on his own ground. To exact terms favorable to us, to bring the enemys' leaders to account, and most of all, to free the captives they have taken, OUR FELLOW AMERICANS, from their barbaric clutches. And always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us.

(applause)

"No matter how long it may take us to successfully retaliate in kind to this premeditated attempt at invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to ABSOLUTE victory.

(applause and cheers)

"I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make it very certain that this form of aggression shall never again endanger us.

(applause and cheers)

"Hostilities exist ... There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, our interests and our fellow Americans taken from us are in grave danger.

"With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph ... SO HELP US GOD!

(applause and cheers)

"I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by the Saderan Empire ... on Saturday, December 6th, 1941 ... a state of war exists between the United States and the Saderan Empire."

(applause and cheers)

After a unanimous vote in the Senate and a vote of 388 to 1 in the House of Representatives, Congress declared war on the Saderan Empire and FDR signed the declaration three hours after his historic speech.

xxxxx

Time and date: 7:00 AM, Dec. 9, 1941.

Location: Yokosuka Navy Yard

Out walking the docks with several aides and an old friend, Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto gave an inward frustrated sigh. Though relieved that there was to be no war with the United States he could not help but think the army hotheads were going to be total trouble in the months ahead.

They wanted war but were not to get it. That they were to say the Navy made a bad showing, he was more than sure of it. Never mind the decisions were always made by powers, or rather by THE power above the services and government. No, the Navy was at fault in one way shape or form as far as the Army was concerned.

Of what shape that form was to be, they would settle on some kind of naval scapegoat soon enough.

The actual reason ...

An incredible adversary, completely out of the realm of fantasy. The stuff of ... Of science fiction. The stuff of-

Yes ... Science fiction.

The admiral turned to his friend. A retired rear-admiral, he spent his days visiting/mentoring friends young and old, gaming (He was an even better player of poker than Yamamoto!) and ... writing.

Writing of the fantastic. An amateur pastime he turned professional after retirement. Several short stories and two novels published in the last six years and was working on another. All combinations of the realms of fantasy, horror, science fiction and the odd. One of his novels, about a giant creature rising from the depths of the ocean, was being looked at by a major studio.

"So sempai," Isoroku called the elderly one that not only out of respect but also affection, "did anything so fantastic as the thought of an antiquated enemy crossing over from another dimension ever occur to you while writing?"

Rear-Admiral Takumi Yanai, ret. smiled.

"Such ideas have been thrown around among writers of my type and stories put to paper. I have read some of them myself and came up with a few ideas of my own on how to execute such a story. But ... I thought them really too silly and left them at the note taking stage.

"Now ... I wonder ..."

"Not so silly now, eh?"

"No ... Not so silly now. Not so-"

"Admiral! Sir!"

Yamamoto looked away from his friend toward the maker of the exclamation. A lieutenant stepped up smartly and saluted.

On the admirals' return of the salute the junior officer handed over an envelope.

"I was ordered to give this to you sir. An important message."

Another exchange of salute the lieutenant was gone.

Taking the note out of the envelope, the admiral quickly read the two paragraph note.

Holding the paper up.

"Gentlemen? I have just been informed the United States has made a formal declaration of war."

"On," a concerned captain standing by, "... us?"

Seeing the eagerness/concern of the other two aides, Yamamoto headed them off.

"No, not us."

He turned to his friend, now with a bemused look on his face.

"It seems Mr. Roosevelt and their governing body has decided to go to war with this-"

"Fantastic enemy."

"Yes Yanai-sempai ... this fantastic enemy."

Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto looked out over the panorama of the harbor.

"I cannot help but think this Saderan Empire has awakened a sleeping giant and filled him with a terrible resolve."

To be continued ...

AMERICA NEEDS YOUR MONEY

BUY WAR BONDS AND STAMPS EVERY PAYDAY

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford 11-30-2018

xxxxx

1\. Allied radio monitors were familiar with the "fist" or "touch" of many Japanese operators on their Morse code keys and could determine what ship would be transmitting at any one time.

In preparation for the attack on Pearl Harbor and other targets in the Pacific Theater and in order to confuse Allied monitors, the IJN replaced the usual ship board radio operators with ones originally based on land. The "newbies" operated under strict radio silence while the former ship board ones would transmit routine messages as if they were still on board in attempt at making Allied monitors think the ships of the attack forces were still in Japanese waters.

2\. Under Admiral Halsey, the Enterprise and Task Force 8 was on a secret mission delivering aircraft to Wake Island. The Lexington and Task Force 12 was delivering aircraft to Midway Island. The Saratoga was heading for San Diego to pick up an air group.

3\. DX - The hobby of receiving and identifying distant radio stations.

4\. At 8 PM on Sunday, 10-30-38, a Halloween broadcast by The Mercury Theater On the Air program of an adaptation of H. G. Wells' sci-fi novel, The War of the Worlds, was broadcast over the Columbia Broadcasting System radio network. The first half hour was done in a format simulating an actual radio broadcast being interrupted by news reports of an invasion of Earth by beings from the planet Mars.

Due to the listening habits of many wherein they would listen to the opening acts of other shows then tuning in late to Mercury Theater, many across the country believed that the Earth was indeed under invasion by otherworldly beings.

5\. It wouldn't do to have the public see the President being wheeled up to the podium. Though crippled severely by polio, Franklin Roosevelt could still walk, albeit quite slowly, for very short, painful distances. He succeeded in walking to the podium to give his famous declaration of war on Japan speech and the public was none the wiser.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	2. Chapter 2

Empires' Infamy

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 2: Remember Los Angeles!

xxxxx

Time and date: 12:15 PM, December 9, 1941

Location: The White House Oval Office.

"Long range maneuvers ... MY ROSY RED RECT-!"

The president slammed a fist on his desk in total disgust.

"They actually SAID that?"

"Yes Mr. President, they did," Secretary of State Cordell Hull in reply. "In spite of their attempts at inscrutability ... well ... Kurusu and Nomura acted like they were trying to keep from looking embarrassed and not doing very well at it."

"Embarrassed ... HELL! As well they should be."

FDR looked past the Secretary of State toward the offices' back wall with an exasperated look.

"Huge fleet ... SIX carriers ... estimates putting them had to have been less than three hundred miles before spotting them heading away ... off Oahu ... Pearl- ... And saying it was 'long range maneuvers'!? ...

"DAMNIT!" FDR let loose. "First the fleet sightings northwest of Oahu, then Naval Intelligence telling us about cancellation of that fourteen part note of theirs that was to inform us of their cutting off negotiations, now it's," throwing up his hands, "... long range maneuvers, I-

"-The little bastards were going to attack us," the prez non-concluding, "no damn doubt about it!"

"We did think of such a thing as a great possibility. Putting the Pacific Fleet in Hawaii could have looked like a possible threat to them."

"Yes, we did at that. The embargoes and assets freezing prompted it as well. We even thought of Pearl as a possible target ... Hell ... We were on alert for them the week before last, yet-" (1)

"It always seems to go that way with anything Mr. President. You consider all the possibilities, the risks ... plan and prepare ... Steel yourself ... Yet it still comes as a surprise when- ... or in this case ... IF ... it happened."

"Yes ... IF ... it happened."

"Thank God it didn't."

"I can't help but concur Mr. Secretary." FDR in agreement. "Now why did those fleets heading for the Malayan archipelago also turn back? They could have continued on to the Brits and Dutch."

"It could be the Japanese thought we'd jump in and come to their aid."

"We'd declare war and execute a 'Plan Orange'? We dumped that strategy long ago." (2)

"As you know, the Japanese are not only very race conscious but also quite insular to the point they even look down on other Orientals. Look at what they're doing in China. They see them as distinctly different almost to the point as they see us as."

"Ah yes," the president raising an eyebrow, "whereas we-"

"Yes. At the same time they know of our ancestral empathy with most of the European peoples because of most of us having such mixed heritage. They think to us, a white man is a white man no matter where he comes from.

"To the Japanese, you are either Japanese or the 'other', oriental or not. Their term ... 'gaijin' doesn't just mean foreigner ... it means 'not Japanese'.

"It's like what Charles Lindbergh said a few months ago-"

"That crazy, pro-Hitler-," the president brought himself up short. "Go on."

"It was in a speech he gave in Chicago over a year ago. One of his reasons for non-involvement in Europe was that no matter who won there, Europe would still be under racial occupation by Europeans." (3)

"Yes ... To us it's one thing to fight each other. We usually just support one faction or another and hope for the best ... unlike the last one. But if 'one of our own' is attacked by an outsider ... yes ..."

"Mr. President, this ... Saderan Empire may have done us a big favor. Our forces having been put on full alert just before the possible sneak attack and obviously dissuaded the Japanese-"

"You're damn right they have!" The President looked almost to have bitten through his cigarette holder, the audible 'crunch' of teeth on bakelite in accompaniment of the exclamation. "And we're gonna' return that favor ... IN SPADES!"

"Providing of course that ... uh ... Gate ... or whatever it is stays in place."

"It better- ... it-"

The president took a moment to compose himself. The grip of his left hand on the wheelchairs' armrest eased.

"Stimson and Marshall are having their people come up with an interim plan for a reconnaissance in force soon, leading up to a possible larger offensive later. A short range scouting raid of mobile units with as much ordnance, munitions and supplies they can carry. Should last about a week or more at the most. Keep the enemy off balance in preparation for an eventual big push."

"Push?"

"To ascertain where the enemy capitol or at least a secondary seat of government is and go on a general offensive."

"I take it you have someone in mind to lead this advance element?"

"You take it right Mr. Secretary," president handing a dossier summary over the desk.

"Stimson said the man practically BEGGED for it and Marshall personally knows and recommended him. A quick look at his record ... well ... I think this is the right man."

Hull examined the sheet in quick scan.

_Yes ... Led a detachment in Pershings' expedition against Villa in '16. Veteran of the Great War, advocate of armor and mobile units doctrine. Quite aggressive and able. Had even assisted MacArthur and Eisenhower in breaking up the Bonus Marchers "siege" of the Capitol during the Hoover administration. Presently a Major General in command of the 2nd Armored Division at Fort Benning, Georgia._

"Yes Mr. President," Hull handing the sheet back. "This man should do quite well."

"And as for the Japs ... ," Roosevelt started then paused. "Hell ... As for the Germans ..."

"Germans?"

"You have talked to Lord Halifax?"

"Yes. Your assurances of continued lend lease aid and naval convoy escort of such I've conveyed to him at the British embassy."

"I'm about to send off a message to Winnie saying the same," Roosevelt punctuating. "We'll double, no triple what we can send. They're really on their own now. What about the Russians?"

"The same assurances sent to their consulate as well."

" 'Uncle Joe' can use it. I'm sending a message to him as well."

Hull mentally shook his head. Unlike the President he wasn't sure about Stalins' motives and future plans.

"As for the Japs ... ," FDR picking up on it again.

_Yes ... the Japanese_, thought Hull.

"There's a greater chance they'll knuckle under now. With no supply of crude oil their petroleum supplies will eventually dry up, their economy soon to be in a shambles ... ," the president smiled. "They'll have to dance to our tune. Their soon inability to keep their military running along and our continued aid to China and reinforcing the Philippines ... they'll have to withdraw from most of their recent conquests and a greater possibility of peace will be the norm in the far east."

_We can only hope, _thought Hull.

"So far, we've been able to keep a lid on any information to the press about the Japs getting so close." Stated Roosevelt, "It's got to stay that way."

"Word will get out sooner or later, Mr. President. Rumors may have already started."

"And rumors it will STAY that way. At least until after we exact a payback on the Saderans ... In blood. The American people DEMAND it!"

_Yes_, Hull thought ...

_DEMAND_

xxxxx

Time and date: Noon, January 10, 1942.

Location: White House Rose Garden, West Wing.

Present: White House Press Secretary Stephen Early, Sec. of War Henry Stimson, Gen. George C. Marshall (CSUSA), miscellaneous mob of news reporters and photographers.

"Gentlemen and ladies, please!" Stephen Early, hands up in try of suppressing the rush of questions and camera bulb flashes on his walk to the mic. "Mr. Stimson and General Marshall are here for your questions if you'll just-"

"What exactly happened?"

"And when!"

"Number of casualties!?"

"Where's the president?"

"C'mon! ... This is NEWS!"

With a hand wave from Early, the security staff, Secret Service and Marine guard personnel in their taking of a step toward the mob had a quietening effect.

"Without further ado ..."

Early stepped aside for the Secretary of War. Stimson began to read from a prepared statement.

"Today, we can report to the American people and to the world, the United States has conducted an operation ... the first of many ... that has successfully brought the war to the Saderan Empire, the enemy responsible for the MURDER of thousands of innocent men, women, and children in Los Angeles on the sixth of last month.

"As of sixteen hours ago, several units of the United States Army and Marine Corp. made a successful-"

A stern look from Stimson froze some would be louds into maintaining silence.

"-made a successful operation into the Special Region. Few casualties taken ... On our side at least ... ," secretary smiling, "the 'Holy Hill of Alnus' as the local population calls it on which stands that side of the Gate, taken and secured."

Again Stimson suppressed the mob with both hands in a stop motion.

"Other results are many prisoners taken and captives freed.

"As stated before, this was the first of many operations-"

"You said captives, does this mean-"

"Hold on, please!" Stimson exasperated and motioning to Early. "I know you're all anxious. It's been a trying past month but bear with us."

The press secretary stepped back up to the mic.

"Questions on particulars are to be asked IN TURN in an orderly manner to General Marshall. Since I see some new faces, ALL of you be sure to state your name and agency you represent before giving your questions."

Stepping aside, Early let the Commander of the Army take the podium.

Without preamble, the general pointed to a reporter in front.

"General Marshall? Jim Minifie, New York Herald Tribune. What exactly transpired? All we've been getting, except about prisoners and captives, since 4 PM yesterday were variations of what Mr. Stimson has just said."

A collective, not so muted groan rose from the gaggle of news people. It was obvious a deal of some kind had been made with Minifie taking the first question as a segue' to the general giving a summary.

"As of yesterday, at elevenhundred hours eh- ... 11:00 AM in Los Angeles, 2:00 PM here, the aforementioned operation was executed. The passage of the Gate, just over a mile long, was flooded with tear gas. With wind machines, that is huge fans on loan from MGM and Universal Studios, the gas was blown to the passages' other side.

"The resulting cloud of gas dispersed any enemy elements thus making way for a combined force of elements from the Armys' 2nd Armored Division and a battalion of the 1st Marine division. The attacking force engaged the enemy forcing them off the temple hill inflicting many casualties.

"The temple hill of Alnus and surrounding area are now in our hands and are being fortified, our forces also being strengthened with additional units as we speak."

Through the locust chatter, Marshall pointed to a hand waving female reporter.

"Oh! Thank you! ... Uh ... Helen Thomas, Washington Daily News. Mr. Stimson said captives were freed. United State citizens? How many?"

"Fortyseven slaves, for the want of a better term, have been freed and are now being treated and examined at the Los Angeles County Hospital. Nineteen of them are U.S. citizens. Most of those were construction workers busy at their occupations in Los Angeles on December 6. Relatives and families of course, being notified.

"The rest are now EX-slaves, most ranging from human beings like us to some with, shall we say, rather unique physical characteristics."

The general pointed to another.

"Gene Sherman, Los Angeles Times. Sir! You say ... tear gas ... was used? Isn't that banned for use in warfare by the Geneva Protocol? You-"

"Let me say-"

"This was a military operation after all and-"

"LET ME SAY ... Mr. Sherman ... Or as I was about to say ... For all we knew, there would be innocent civilians on the other side ... as was the case. From interrogation of prisoners resulting from the L.A. Massacre we found slavery to be very much an ongoing institution in the Special Region and has been so for centuries.

"The operation had to initially be executed as a police exercise instead of as a combat situation. As it turns out, our fears were realized when we liberated the many now ex-slaves found. About ten were killed by the enemy before we could get to them. The forty seven surviving ones would have been a lot less had we not used gas.

"In consultation with Mr. Stimson and the President, from now on, tear gas or other less life threatening means will be used along with force if the presence of slaves is found in any situation."

"Any situation? What-"

"Yes!" Marshall addressed another.

"Stanley Johnston, Chicago Tribune. Is there any truth to the rumor that a large Japanese invasion fleet was on its way to Hawaii on December 6? All sorts of stories have been circulating and-"

"That is NOT the subject of this press conference but I will answer anyway ...

"JUST-THIS-ONCE!

"Rumors, and as you've said, 'all sorts of stories' ... are EXACTLY that. There is no substance or even a grain of truth to them. You would all do well to stick with the agenda here and not go off on these unfounded fantasies."

_If we ever find out who leaked ANYTHING about this I will personally see to their court martials and send them to the Special Region along with a note for the force commander about "special treatment" and "duties"! Put 'em in front of the front lines ... SOMETHING! ... Maybe have them entertain the PWs by digging their latrines for them ... yeah! That's it!_

"Next question," finger indicating a young looking one in back.

"Forrest Ackerman, Warren Publishing_._ During the operation, were any new species of inhabitants found other than the ones known from December 6? If so, what are they?"

_A bit off but should help get things back on track._

"Uh yes. Among the prisoners were found three individuals. Two sirens and an Uruk."

"Uruk?"

"What's an-"

"For want of and lack of terminology and since translation of the various languages seem to coincide somewhat with our own phraseology, we're drawing on our own lore of legends and yes, fairy tales. As there was nothing originally in our language for the name of this particular kind of being, at the suggestion of a White House staffer, we turned to a contemporary work by a British author going by the name of John Tolkien where we originally got the term orc. The term 'orc' is mentioned a couple times in his book, The Hobbit, and is described as a large goblin.

"Further inquiries revealed other creatures and characters that author has in mind for a sequel to his present published work. This 'uruk', the word itself a variation of orc, seems to be an even more elite variation of this racial type. As the captured subject fits that description we're going with it for the time being.

"As for the sirens, the two subjects being held certainly fit the description of legend. They combine physical characteristics of women and birds-"

A collective gasp rose from the correspondents.

"- but their real utility comes not only from any fighting skills or magical ability they may possess but also the power of their voices. Their speech as well as their singing have a tranquilizing effect on whoever they direct it. As such they're under heavy guard and have been constrained to speak ONLY when spoken to."

"We want to stress ... In spite of what any of these strange beings we now know of or look like, they are to be and are being, treated accordingly ... with the respect and procedure we would of any human being whether as prisoners of war or as civilian population."

Turning slightly, Marshall indicated another.

"Charles Ross, St. Louis Post-Dispatch. Any description of where our boys are at? What's it like?"

"This 'Holy Hill of Alnus', the top of which where the Gate stands, is a high hill centered in a great grassy plain surrounded by thick forest known to the local population as 'The Coan Forest of Origin'. The forest itself is in a valley, open at both ends, bordered by two mountain ranges. The Duma range to the 'east' and another to the west.

"The land itself can be described as like European or northern American continent. The weather is rather warm however, like Italy or Spain in Summer.

"Okay," the general pointing out another.

"Joseph Morton, Associated Press. Sir ... when will the press be allowed into the Special Region?"

_Good question._

xxxxx

Time and date: January 12, 9:20 AM.

Location: White House Staff Conference Room.

Present: FDR, Vice President Henry Wallace, Sec. State Cordell Hull, Henry L. Stimson (Sec. War), Adm. William D. Leahy (Future head Joint Chiefs of Staff), Gen. George C. Marshall (CSUSA), Adm. Earnest J. King (COMINCH-CNO), Gen. Henry H. "Hap" Arnold (CAAF), Sec. of Navy Frank Knox.

"I like this plan you've come up with gentlemen," FDR said placing the sheets back in the folder on the table.

"We think this should persuade the Japanese to more than think twice about making another attempt," replied Henry Stimson. "If they see we're more than capable and willing to retaliate ... HARD ... that is."

"Yes ... ," the President musing. "Show them we mean business by showing how VERY expensive it could be to tangle with us."

Then reviewing:

"Yes ... We let a limited number of their diplomats and military get a look at our production capacity ... at least the plants and materiel we want them to ... Emphasis on doing that around shift changes so they'll see the thousands of workers going to and from their jobs ... limited views of plant outputs ... mostly weapons production ...

"Hmm ... And this ... Let a small unit of their military observers in on the operation to the other side of the Gate ... Company size ... Show them how a real 'China policy' should be ... Humane treatment of prisoners and the local civilian population in general ... no Nankings, atrocities ... yes ...

"... No Panays either." (4)

"I left our proposals with Nomura about an hour ago," Hull explained.

"How did he take it?"

"Quite differently than a few weeks before. More interested than embarrassed to be sure."

"I'll just wager he's burning up the phone lines between here and Tokyo right now."

"I think you'd win that bet Mr. President."

xxxxx

Time and Date: January 19, 3:30 PM.

Location: Junior Officers Barracks, Yokosuka Naval Arsenal.

Lieutenant Itami stepped briskly into the on-base quarters he shared with another junior officer. Off from conducting code sending/receive classes to budding operators for the day, he stopped at the base post office on his way and was happily surprised to find in his designated box the large manila envelope he now held.

The address told him exactly what was inside and he eagerly undid the red string figure eighted on the rounds. His uncle Shiro, an assistant to Ambassador Nomura at the Japanese Embassy in Washington D.C., had sent him the latest of two of his favorite American pulp magazines.

_Seems to have been opened already ... Gotta' love those censors!_

Dumping the contents on his bunk, he picked up the short note falling out with them.

**Dearest nephew,**

**Hope this note finds you well. Just happened to be going by the Capitol Hill news stand and found the latest issues of two you might find interesting. Enjoy!**

**Can't write much more at this moment but congratulations on your promotion to full lieutenant and citation.**

**Your uncle,**

**Shiro**

Picking up the first, Youji scanned the magazines' cover then riffled the contents.

_Wonder Stories, January, 1942. Okay ... Henry Kuttner, good, some other stories I might like ... hmm ... let's see ..._

_Weird Tales, January, '42 ... HUH!? ... A newly discovered, unpublished ... COMPLETE! ... short story by Robert E. Howard!? ... And it's a Conan? .. SWEEEEEEET!_

_UNCLE SHIRO! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!_

Sitting on his bunk, Itami started reading. Only a couple paragraphs in-

_Now who's THAT at the door? _Inwardly complaining.

"Coming!"

Stuffing the mags back in the manila, with it in hand, the lieutenant opened the door.

"This had better be-"

As if the two kenpei (Kenpeitai (5), military police) in the hall weren't unnerving enough, the individual they flanked ...

It was the first time Itami had ever come face to face with a snake wearing a mustache.

The repulsive little man, clad in black two piece suit and arrogant smirk made his announcement.

"Rieutenant Itami, you are to come wiph us."

"I-"

"No questions!"

The oily one, espying the envelope, snatched it out of the lieutenants' hand.

"What's th-!"

On a quick gesture from the creature, the two kenpei one-stepped forward in menace, silencing protest.

Drawing out the copy of Weird Tales, the creature examined the admittedly semi-lurid cover of a "foreign looking" type menacing a proverbial "lady in distress".

"Heh! ... Decadent ... YOU ... are an obphious hentai."

_That's not pornography and I don't read that kind of stuff anyway ... much._

Shoving the mag roughly in and scrunching the manila under a sweaty armpit-

_You little ... BASTARD!_

-the slime, with a turn of the finger directed the two kenpei who now flanked Itami.

"We go. NOW!"

"Am I under arrest? And for what?"

"SIRENCE!"

One of the kenpei obligingly closed the room door and the four set out.

_What the hell's going on!?_

"There has to be some mis-"

"I say SIRENCE! You will do as told. Zhis matter of state security. You say nophing not ephen zhink nophing.

_His English isn't very good either ... Wait! Why are we speaking in English?_

"Arr question answer when get zhere! Due time!"

Car awaiting without, Itami hustled to the back seat between the two kenpei, the snake in front directed the driver to-

_The gymnasium? Not off base or the brig?"_

The short drive took them to the Yokosuka Naval Arsenals' large officers' gym building. Again hustled out of the car and to the main doors, also guarded by two kenpei. Undoing the lock, the guards admitted the four.

Still flanked by the two kenpei and serpent in lead, Itami was led to the spacious gym court. Instead of the usual equipment and nets, the space was completely bare except for the centered long table and a plain chair some distance in front of it.

Behind the table sat a woman, five men and one empty chair.

From left to right:

A petite, bespectacled, well endowed secretary in prim smart dress, furiously writing on a legal pad, an also bespectacled lieutenant, a tall mustachioed lieutenant general, both men wearing red kanji on white "law soldier" armbands-

_Kenpeitai for sure. One's a REALLY high ranker too!_

-a not so oily though more creepy than reptilian type clad in the same type dark suit then the empty chair-

_Bet the empty's for this buttwipe who dragged me here ... Could they be Tokko ... Shisō Keisatsu ... thought police?_

-the other two Itami recognized as officers of the on base Special Naval Landing Force units, captain and lieutenant commander respectively.

_Kenpeitai, Tokko ... SNLF? What's this got-_

The herpeticious one strode confidently around the table to the empty.

_Yes ... guessed right about the chair._

Before seating himself, he set Itamis' manila envelope before the other plain clothes.

"Subphersive matera." And started to sit.

The already seated one, on seeing the contents-

"Ie!"

The reptile froze.

Looking up, the seated one plainly and bluntly said to his subordinate, "get ... out."

"Uh ... Komakado-dono ... watashi wa-"

"Onry Engrish! Now go!" The superiors' arm, ending in pointed index to the door the group had just entered through.

With dazed look and a deep humble bow, the scaly hastily left.

The plain clothes then turned his gaze to Itami, the officer taking his cue.

"Lieutenant Itami, Youji, serial number-"

"We know who you are," the man cutting him off.

Then.

"Prease ... ," with a cadaverous smile, "Be seated rieutenant."

_Please? A tokko being polite to a suspect ... And am I a suspect? ... And of what?_

"You must excuse my assistant, rieutenant. In his zheal to serve our berophed Emperor ... He at times brurrs zhe rines between what is forbidden," then holding up the manila, "and what is merery frowned upon.

"Somewhat rurid yes," smiling in gaze at a magazines' cover, "but hardry pornography."

_His English is better than buttwipes' at least._

Turning to a paper just set before him by the secretary.

"Ret's' see ... Rieutenant Itami, Youji ... Born 1908, city of Itami (?), Hyogo prefecture, age 33, height xx , weight xx, rank now first rieutenant, Imperiar Japanee Navy. Graduated XXXXXX Middre Schoor, 1923 with apherage grade. Graduated XXXXXX High Schoor, 1926 mostry apherage grade but show aptitude in communication erect-ronics. Enrorr-"

_Erect-ronics!?_

With eyebrow raised and in slight irritation, the tokko paused as Itami coughed in successful effort at stifling a snicker.

"-enrorred and accepted Kobe Porytechnic, 1926, graduated 1930. Formery married to a one Risa Aoii, diphorced as of rast year."

Plainclothes turned to the Kenpei general with a reverent nod. A formal nod in return, the officer turned to his adjutant.

"Lieutenant Yanagida?"

The lieutenant in turn moved his gaze to the secretary.

"Kuribayashi-san?"

"Hai ... eh yes!"

The woman quickly giving a sheet to the lieutenant from the short stack before her.

_Those dark lenses she's wearing ... just thick panes of glass ... Not prescription at all. Can't tell where she's looking and- ... I get it. Just what's going on here?_ (6)

The officer began to read.

"Enlisted Imperial Japanese Navy, 1930 ... To make this short ... After basic and advanced training and technicians courses, assigned various technical stations, mostly being directed from here at Yokosuka Naval Arsenal. During which time he applied and was accepted as an officer candidate then promoted to ensign on completion of training."

_His English is a LOT better!_

"Awarded Order of the Golden Kite, fifth class, for bravery and leadership during participation in the Second China Incident along later with Military Medal of Honor campaign medal for same. Promoted to sub-lieutenant." (7)

_All I did was start shooting at some line crossers. Don't know if I hit anyone. Woke the whole damn camp! If it weren't for the fact I was stranded ashore for two weeks after delivering those transceivers, it wouldn't have happened._

"Recently promoted full lieutenant on, as it says here, 'showing initiative and flexibility during long range fleet training exercises'."

_That's what they're calling it ... long range fleet training exercises ... Good God! ... We almost had a war!_

"Hmmm ... ," the reading officer started query, "so .. just what ... did these fleet exercises entail, lieutenant?"

_They know. Damn! This is a test of some kind._

"It was to test fleet performance under simulated battle conditions."

_And if you believe THAT ..._

"And your role and what you did to earn your promotion?"

"I was an assistant shipboard radio operator using experimental equipment facilitating ship to ship communications."

_That's the story I was ordered to give and, as the Americans say ... I'm sticking to it!_

"And this equipment?"

"That's classified information I'm not authorized to give."

_That radio's in plain sight sitting on the table in my quarters!_

"Very well, lieutenant."

The four eyes turned to the kenpei general.

"No more questions sir."

With a nod from the general the plainclothes picked up again.

"We haphe inquired about you and your interests and actiphities."

_Uh-oh!_

"Your uncle Shiro Itami in Washington was most co-operative-"

_You didn't threat-_

"-and other than his and other relations disappointment in your not entering ciphil service as they, had nophing but good zhings to say in regard and recommended you for what is being considered."

_Other relations? Considered?_

"He and I went to the same high schoor."

_That doesn't mean you and he were friends. Can't imagine you would be._

"An aide at the Ministry of War, a friend of yours? ... A one Tarou Kano also had positiphe zhings to say about you.

"Interesting about your recent promotion. Zhe captain on zhe ship you served and Admirar Nagumo were cited on your adphancement recommending it. On speaking with zhem they reaffirmed zheir confidence in you.

"Your exerrent command of Engrish, your hobbies, interests and uh- "

Holding up the manila envelope.

"-sharr we say ... 'interesting' reading materiar though normary arousing suspicion ... but as they seem to haphe serphed you werr in zhe serphice of our Emperor ... ," the thought policeman let it trail off.

_This is no interrogation ... a review of some kind? Are they going easy on me to get me off guard to-_

"Generar?" The tokko giving another reverent nod to the officer beside, the tall one rose from his chair.

Seeing this as a cue, the lieutenant also rose.

"Lieutenant Itami."

Itami squared his shoulders.

"I am Lieutenant General Hazama. I will be in command of the unit of which you are soon to be assigned.

"As of now, you have fortyeight hours in which to put your affairs in order and be ready to embark on a combined military/diplomatic mission. At end of such time you will be taken to your embarkation point to be transported to your ... OUR destination. Bring standard kit but no weapons. Personal items limited to ten pounds.

"Dismissed."

With a smart salute, Itami side-stepped the chair and about faced.

_Military/diplomatic mission? To where?_

_Wait a second! This WAS all in English ... It couldn't be to ... No!_

_That's just too fantastic ... could it-_

_Kano-san, Admiral Nagumo, Captain Hasegawa ..._

_Uncle Shiro?_

_Just ... WHAT ... have you gotten me into?_

"Oh! ... Rieutenant?"

Turning back, Youji saw the tokko with toothy grin, hand holding the manila with the magazines at the end of an extended arm.

"You forgot somzhing."

xxxxx

Time and date: February 25, 8:30 AM PST, our reckoning.

Location: The Holy Hill of Alnus, U.S. Special Region.

The breathtaking panorama of distant, pristine mountains, closer plain and forest of landscapes' backdrop contrasted sharply against the cratered "no mans land" midway and the trench, dugout and emplacement fortified foreground.

The crack of rifle fire by men at the range familiarizing themselves with the new Garand rifles punctuated the sounds of busy encampment. Here and there men were trying on the "steel pot" helmet replacements of the old 'soup bowl' type.

The large standing group of officers and staff of soon to be arriving new units, facing away from the Gate entry on Alnus Hill surveyed the scene before as the commander of the AEF vanguard concluded his exposition.

Hand on some crates of bolt action Springfield rifles for shipment back, he was giving a summary of the soon to come first phase of the offensive. Personal photographer standing by in readiness for any possibility of an historic or public relations shot.

"So gentlemen," the general in conclusion to summarizing the situation swept his fisted riding crop over the landscape starting at the distant peaks, "there you have it.

"The Duma mountain range to the east, those peaks southwest. Forest and plains north and south. Three major towns, Italica, Rondel and this ... Bellnahgo north of here and scattered villages between.

"We secure Italica on what will be on our left flank and have a screening force covering Rondel. It's mainly a university town dedicated to ... believe it or not ... The study of magic. Now I've never put much credence in that sort of stuff-"

_THIS, _thought the photographer, _coming from a guy who believes in reincarnation!_

"-but after we got here, well gentlemen, Colonel Puller and I've seen too many crazy things since coming here to discount the tales and information from captured enemy personnel and the local population.

"While the folks in that town acknowledge some allegiance to this empire they're still a pretty independent bunch and may not tangle with us if we don't them. As reconnaissance has and is continuing to show, there's no real military presence there to speak of, we handle that with kid gloves for the time being. Our main objective is to secure the flank with Italica and all the passes through the Dumas before consolidating and pushing on to Sadera.

"Then there's reports of something really big and nasty flying around somewhere to the west and southwest. A flame dragon the locals call it."

_I'll believe that when I get a shot of it! _Photographer in anticipation.

The officer turned to a major standing by.

"Major ... I'm feeling a lot better now that your batteries of 90s have arrived. When more of those P-40s are up and running I'm thinking of having some of them poke around that Schwartzwald ... uh ... Black Forest area for more than just a look around. If it's hostile the plan is for them to sucker it in so's you can flack it."

Turning to a bull dog statured officer to his left.

"Colonel Puller ... I'm afraid you and your 1st Battalion are going to be the only Marines accompanying us on this little expedition. Sure like to have more of you along.

"Seems the President wants to hold the Corp. back in case those little sonsa'- ... the rising sun ... try to get cute in the Pacific again. I'm inclined to agree."

The rest along with the Marine Lt. Colonel raised a collective eyebrow.

"I have it on good authority and am at liberty to tell JUST you men-"

The officer giving a sharp glance at the photographer about this being CONFIDENTIAL information.

"-that the rumors we've been hearing the past few months have some meat to them."

The group though attentive got even more so.

"Seems they WERE about to attack us ... Scheduled to do so almost the same time the L.A. Massacre happened. Intelligence thinks they thought the incident may have tipped our people off about the possibility of any other imminent attack and we'd be more than ready for them if they did ... Element of surprise gone it would have been too expensive to pull off so they turned back.

"Wise move on their part as it turns out. All our Pacific bases and facilities were on full alert ready for anything.

"Heh ... One war not even started and another one on."

_Always seems that way, _mused the photog.

"Which brings me to the next subject ...

"As we have seen gentlemen ... The other rumor turned out more than true. We're going to be having a buncha' Japs along with us on this little trip."

Murmurs among the group.

"You've already seen some of them both at Ord and now in bivouac in L.A.."

Nods and voiced agreement.

"The President has this idea that having them along ... seeing our strength and how we do things ... might convince Tojo and his bunch to think twice about ever trying to pull a fast one on us again ... And I'm MORE than happy to give and leave them with that impression.

"Keep in mind, these aren't a buncha' coolies. ALL their officers speak EXCELLENT English and most of their enlisted personnel are better than fair to middling with it too.

"G2's informed me the 'colonel' commanding their unit is actually a general high up in their intelligence branches so no doubt they have some of their equivalent of a gestapo among them. Not only the officers but more 'n likely the enlisted as well so keep on your toes around them.

"They're sharp! You be as well.

"Unless a tactical situation calls for it, they are NOT to get any information or intelligence other than what they were originally meant to have. NONE. No info verbal or otherwise. No charts, maps, tables, papers ... Not even so much as a comic book is to be given them they don't already have unless it's on my say so.

"Any request any of them make is to go up the chain of command before they get anything. Don't take any guff from them about it. They've already been informed about this.

"If in a tactical situation you DO have to give them something you are to inform the chain of command as SOON as possible.

_What's that fluttering ... sound ... ? _Photographers' ear noted on the edge of his hearing and looking around. _Sorta' like a pack 'a cards being riffled ..._

"Anyone violating what I've just told you and what's on the memos you've received in regard to this will personally answer to me ... and God help you if you do."

_Coming from somewhere it-_

"Yes ... God help yo-"

_Shit! Incoming!_

"Hit the dirt!" General and others exclaiming and doing just that.

Waiting for impact, the not so loud riffling continued assailing the ears of the prostrate group. Not increasing in volume as if the object making it stopped in mid-air ...

Which it did.

"What th-," general exclaiming sneaking a peek up.

_WHAT TH-! _Photographer and the rest thinking the same.

With all slowly rising from the ground, riding crop raised high, the senior officer about to strike ... swat ... the hovering tiny, gossamer winged apparition but a couple feet from him. Eyes of all affixed on the incongruous tableau before.

Riding crop lowered a bit.

Though his short stay in the Special Region pretty much steeled him to anything amazing, this took him completely aback and surprised.

"Well ... Hello there little," squinting, "... girl?"

_Gotta' get a shot 'a this!_

POMF!

Camera flashbulb cut the comical scene quite short, snapping one and all from their collective trance.

"Holy crud!"

"Catch it!"

"Git 'er!"

"Get the little-"

A quickly grabbed blanket from the generals' nearby jeep swept over the still flash shocked little creature, evasive maneuvers coming to naught, enfolding her.

"Take it easy! Don't hurt it ... her. Those wings look delicate." The officer instructed rubbing the haze from his eyes. "Get a box or something ... We got a prisoner to interrogate!"

_Prisoner?... Interrogate? _Photographer dazed for different reasons.

_Just how the heck do you interrogate a-_

xxxxx

Time and date: February 26, 8:45 AM EST.

Location: White House Staff Conference Room.

Present: FDR, Vice President Henry Wallace, Sec. State Cordell Hull, Henry L. Stimson (Sec. War), Adm. William D. Leahy (Future head Joint Chiefs of Staff), Gen. George C. Marshall (CSUSA), Adm. Earnest J. King (COMINCH-CNO), Gen. Henry H. "Hap" Arnold (CAAF)

"-as this pretty much concludes the matters of latest lend lease to Britain, Russia and China," the president setting aside a manila folder, "we now get to the matter of the coming weeks' offensive in the Special Region."

"A moment Mr. President," Stimson bringing things up short.

"Oh?"

"Yes sir, a matter in regard to the Special Region."

"What is it?" The president, noting both Wallace and Hull off to his right, slight grins on their faces, Hull staring at the ceiling.

"I think Gen. Marshall can fill you in better," war secretary to his left deferring to the general seated next.

A look from the president, the aforementioned withdrew a photograph from his briefcase and slid it to Stimson.

"It's about yesterdays' sneak attack on our positions at Alnus Hill."

"Sneak Attack? Yesterday!?" Roosevelt exclaimed. "Why wasn't I notified sooner! Wh-"

The president brought himself up short. The smiles from those about the table and Hull coughing in an effort to suppress laughter had him perplexed but a half moment.

_WHAT ... are these gentlemen up to?_

"I see the Vice President may have been notified about this before I." In a calmer voice and playing along. "Anything possibly imposing casualties and delaying the offensive is a more than serious matter gentlemen. I trust you have an explanation?"

"Oh no casualties at all on either side sir," Stimson in reply handing the photo over, "and only one prisoner taken."

"No casualties? One pris-"

Right eyebrow raised, the chief exec. stared at the photo. Eyes widening slightly and at first speechless, he let out a slight gasp.

Setting the sheet down, with a lopsided frown/grin, FDR surveyed the some suppressedly giggling, some snickering individuals that made up the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"This ... uh ... Considering what's been found in the Special Region so far- ," in a cut-pause, "... This isn't some kind of trick photography, is it?"

"No sir," General Marshall in explanation. "This actually happened."

Shaking his head, the presidents' shoulders slumped a bit, fists holding onto the photo going to the table. The illustration of the AEF commander staring incredulously at the tiny winged phantasm made the statesman the same.

"We haven't released this to the press yet as it would take away from the seriousness leading up to the offensive." Marshall explained. "Of course, some weeks down the road it would make for a great human interest story ... With your approval of course."

"This looks like something out of ... Fantasia." Roosevelt still shaking his head.

"What information they were able to get out of her was minimal-"

"They actually interrogated her ... it ... whatever?"

"Yes sir. One of the locals versed in that lowland uh ... Halloovian, for the want of a better term, language and that quasi Latin of the imperials along with one of our Catholic chaplains were able to interpret."

"So ... what did they get out of her?" A now amused and curious president.

"It seems," Marshall went on, "she was separated from her swarm near Rondel by high winds and carried as far as Alnus Hill before the gusts abated or so her story goes. Seeing as she was above the holy hill, as they call it, she set down ...

"Right next to the commander of the AEF."

Though the chuckles had subsided a laugh or non-cough still made itself known.

"The general and the group with him thought the sound of her beating wings was that of an incoming artillery round.

"As it says in the report," Marshall now handing over a file, "they all hit the ground to avoid being blown up ... Only to find ... her.

"She's now being held in a large, reinforced bird cage though they are treating her well."

"Reinforced?"

"Yes, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

A head down, facepalming Stimson to his left, the president let out a sigh of faux exasperation.

"Roman style soldiers ... armored knights ... dragons, wyverns, elves, goblins ... animal people ... and now ... fairies?"

_Good God ..._

"Gentlemen? ... Just what ... WHO ... have I ... we ... declared war on? ...

"Walt Disney?"

"Well Mr. President ... Ahem! ... ," Cordell Hull chiming in. "Judging from the looks of the bulk of the enemys' forces, I'd say D.W. Griffith and Cecil B. DeMille to be the other two members of that Axis."

Above the renewed laughter the president could be heard to say, "what next? Just what in Gods' name is going to be thrown at us next?"

"Hopefully," put in Leahy, "not ghosties and ghoulies and things that go bump in the night."

_OH GOD! _FDR thought with a sigh. _I can hardly wait!_

xxxxx

Time and date: February 27, 12:45 PST.

Location: Entrance to the Hollywood Brown Derby restaurant parking lot.

"Mr. Welles? Oh! ... HEY! ... Mr. Welles!"

_Damn!_

About to turn on to North Vine the film maker hit the brakes, avoiding running over a red headed young man but only a few years younger than he.

_Holy mother of-!_

Taking a break from the studio, prodigy, actor, director and film producer Orson Welles had just taken lunch at the Hollywood Brown Derby. Wanting to extend his break he was about to head in a direction taking him further from RKO Studios when the "apparition" dashed in front of his car in seeming suicide.

"Just what the HELL you think you're doing young man!?" Leaning out and voice in definite raise. "Trying to get yourself killed!?"

"Oh! ... Um-" Skinny one in surprised hesitation.

"Well come on ... speak up!"

"My ... name is Jerry Thompson-," the kid holding up notepad and pencil ... I'm a reporter for-" (8)

"Reporter is it? I don't have the time t-"

_Wait ... of course I do ... What the hell. At least he's not some autograph hound though-_

_-And I'm certainly a publicity hound._

_Probably some high school paper by the look of him._

_Ah ... Why not? Give the kid a break._

The kids' face brightened as with a jerk of his thumb to the passenger side, the man indicated for him to get in.

Reaching down, the film maker made sure of the under seat revolvers' presence. One could never be too careful especially in light of what happened three months ago.

"Now just what school paper you write for Mr. Thompson?" Welles discerned and inquired as Thompson entered. "When you're not making a try at self extinction that is."

The car pulled onto North Vine now heading TOWARD RKO.

"I ... ahem ... ," nervousness betrayed. "... write for the Immaculate Heart of Mary Clarion and ... well-"

"Well what?" Welles testing him, seeing how well the cub reporter could handle it. "As you can see, I'm a busy man and haven't much time."

!?

"In fact I'll have to drop you off at the studio gate on arrival. So you don't have much time either," the man continued. "The guards get testy about anyone not having a pass, so ask away."

"It's about your broadcast a few years ago and how it relates to today."

"My ... What!?" In faux surprise. He knew what the younger was getting at.

"So Mr. Welles, have there been any ... uh ... "repercussions" so to speak towards you about the L.A. Massacre?"

"None really. Received a LOT of letters and phone calls in regard to any imagined connection as to what we did a few years back and what actually happened here in Los Angeles. Mostly about whether my broadcast that Halloween season that year was prophetic or foretelling."

"You think it might have been?"

The auteur smiled, letting out a laugh.

"Certainly not. We only wanted to put on a good show for Halloween. Too damn good it turned out."

"Did you anticipate any possible misunderstanding by your listeners at the time?"

"We had not an inkling. Turns out that many of our regular listeners would take in the opening acts of other shows airing at the same time such as the Burns & Allen and Jack Benny programs first then tuning in later on ours. I understand this was a big contribution to the mass hysteria of so many people tuning in after our intro and thus thinking our program was an actual news broadcast ... then concluding our planet being under invasion from Mars. I'm only so glad the few attempted suicides prompted by it ended in failures."

"What was your reaction on receiving news about what happened December sixth?"

"Wasn't news to me. I was right there ... almost."

"Really!?" The kid furiously scribbling on the pad.

"Stanley Cortez and I were in George Schaefers' office at RKO when we heard about ... SOMETHING ... happening downtown. We hopped in my car, this one come to think of it, and ... Well ... Next thing we knew we were helping firemen put out blazes."

"Helping firemen?"

"Yes ... Lugging hosing and equipment for them ... for the setting up for connections ... Things like that. They were pretty short handed and needed all the help they could get. I recognized several people from our and other studios doing what they could." (9)

"So you didn't see anything of what went on in the city hall area, any danger?"

"Didn't even get close. The enemy was holding too big an area at the moment. The area we got to was in the process of being cordoned off by the National Guard when we arrived. We got through but other Guardsmen kept us from going much further, so we decided to help the firemen out. Where we were had already been swept of the enemy so little threat to us.

"What we did see ... Good Lord!"

"See?"

"Absolute ... Carnage ... Bodies everywhere."

"That bad?"

"Bad doesn't describe such sheer slaughterhouse butchery. It was all Stanley and I could do to keep our minds off what we were seeing as we helped with the fires ... It's not like in motion pictures ... I can personally vouch for that. Nobody died 'clean'."

"Anything of the ... enemy?"

"We took some consolation that quite a few of those bodies were of them. In helping the fire fighters out, several columns of prisoners were being marched past."

"Prisoners?"

"Oh yes! Real eye openers. Not only of these ... Uh ... animal people and other creatures ... but of the regular humans as well ... You'd have thought Central Casting had tried to stage a failed coup attempt!"

"Any thoughts on the immediate future regarding this?"

"I'm being pressured by more than one studio to reprise The War of the Worlds for adaptation to film. Considering the times ... Patriotic fervor, climate and all ... I may just do that."

The producer wheeled the large car up to the studio gate, the guard coming out of his booth sizing up the passenger.

"Looks like this is where you get off," indicated Welles. "I wish you good luck in your journalistic endeavors," then grinning, "providing of course you don't get killed in trying to make something of it."

"One last question ... ," fledgling reporter exiting the car.

"Make it quick." Noting the approach of the gate guard.

"Uh ... Was Citizen Kane really about the news publisher William Randolph Hearst? I understand Louella Parsons and Hedda Hopper aren't on speaking terms with you anymore." (10)

The film maker smiling, cocked an eyebrow toward the correspondent.

"Oh come now Mr. Thompson, what EVER gave you that idea?" Wry smile.

"About the Hearst connection?"

"No ... About Louella and Hedda."

!?

To be continued ...

FOR VICTORY

BUY UNITED STATES WAR BONDS AND STAMPS

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 11-30-2018

XXXXX

1\. Due to warnings from Naval Intelligence, Pearl Harbor and other bases were on full alert the weekend before the Dec. 7 attack in the belief the Japanese were about to attack then.

2\. War Plan Orange was a series of plans developed between the world wars in dealing with a possible war with Japan culminating in a possible "showdown battle". Such plans were dropped as technical advancements and the later actual situation made them obsolete.

3\. Charles Lindbergh stated such in a speech at an America First Committee rally at Chicagos' Soldier Field stadium in late 1940.

4\. On Dec. 12, 1937, while anchored on the Yangtze River outside Nanking, China, the U.S.S. Panay gunboat was "mistakenly" attacked by Japanese aircraft. It was claimed that the pilots thought the ship was Chinese military.

5\. Though the Imperial Japanese Navy had its own military police (The much smaller Tokkeitai), the armys' Kenpeitai discharged most of the navys' policing duties.

6\. Famed movie fashion designer, Edith Head would while in conference wear dark glasses to prevent others from noticing who/where she was looking at and in order to hide reactions to anything proposed or said. Since Shino is, for the purposes of this story is now with the Kenpeitai, I thought of this as an indicator that she's more than just a secretary.

7\. Itami was NOT involved in the Nanking Massacre which happened about three months after his participation in operations south of Shanghai.

8\. Jerry Thompson is the name of the reporter character in the film, Citizen Kane, assigned to find out who the "real" Charles Foster Kane was and what was the meaning of the title characters' last word before dying, "rosebud".

9\. I got the idea for this on remembering that Edward James Olmos and other actors and film people pitched in and helped the Los Angeles Fire Dept. during the L.A. riots back in the '90s.

10\. Louella Parsons and Hedda Hopper were two of the most famous Hollywood gossip columnists of the time and were bitter rivals. Both had a hand in publisher William Randolph Hearsts' attempts to suppress Orson Welles film, Citizen Kane. Parsons was Hearsts' "eyes and ears" on Hollywood and believed Welles when he said the film was not about Hearst. Hopper, who had seen the film at a press screening, slipped it to Hearst that the film was thus undermining Hearsts' confidence in Parsons.

For a fun view, I suggest you see the film, RKO 281, a dramatization of the making of Citizen Kane. Liev Schreiber and John Malkovich as Orson Welles and Herman Mankiewicz respectively, are great in it.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	3. Chapter 3

Empires' Infamy

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter Three: D-DAY

OPERATION OVERLORD

...- ...- ...- ...- ...-

A radio address by President Franklin Delano Roosevelt at 11:00 AM PST to the troops assembled in downtown Los Angeles and to the American people, March 6, 1942 (1):

"Soldiers, Sailors, Marines and Airmen of the American Expeditionary Force:

"You are about to embark upon a Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these past few months.

"The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of our liberty-loving people march with you.

"You will bring about the destruction of the Saderan means and ability to wage war, the elimination of an enemy thus keeping security for ourselves as a free nation.

"Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well motivated and battle-hardened. He will fight savagely.

"But this is now March, 1942. Much has happened since the Saderans' murderous attack on our people in Los Angeles last December 6th. Our advance force in the foothold we've established on the Gates' other side has inflicted upon the Saderans great defeats, in open battle, man-to-man. Our forces have seriously reduced their strength and capacity to wage war. Our home fronts and advanced technologies have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons of war, and placed at our disposal growing reserves of trained fighting men. The enemys' days are numbered. The free men of the United States are marching to victory.

"I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory.

"Good luck and Godspeed! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking;

"Almighty God: Our sons, pride of our Nation, this day have set upon a mighty endeavor, a struggle to preserve our Republic, our religion, and our civilization, and to set free the captives the enemy has taken and perhaps of many more.

"Lead them straight and true; give strength to their arms, stoutness to their hearts, steadfastness in their faith.

"They will need Thy blessings. Their road will be long and hard. For the enemy is strong willed. He will stubbornly fight our forces. Success may not come with rushing speed, but we shall persevere; and we know that by Thy grace, and by the righteousness of our cause, our sons will triumph.

"They will be sore tried, by night and by day, without rest-until the victory is won. The darkness will be rent by noise and flame. Men's souls will be shaken with the violences of war.

"For these men are lately drawn from the ways of peace. They fight not for the lust of conquest. They fight to end conquest. They fight to liberate. They fight to let justice arise, and tolerance and good will among all Thy people in whatever world they are. They yearn but for the end of battle, for their return to the haven of home.

"Some will never return. Embrace these, Father, and receive them, Thy heroic servants, into Thy kingdom.

"And for us at home ... fathers, mothers, children, wives, sisters, and brothers of brave men in an other-worldly land ... whose thoughts and prayers are ever with them ... help us, Almighty God, to rededicate ourselves in renewed faith in Thee in this hour of great sacrifice.

"Many people have urged that I call the Nation into a single day of special prayer. But because the road is long and the desire is great, I ask that our people devote themselves in a continuance of prayer. As we rise to each new day, and again when each day is spent, let words of prayer be on our lips, invoking Thy help to our efforts.

"Give us strength, too ... strength in our daily tasks, to redouble the contributions we make in the physical and the material support of our armed forces.

"And let our hearts be stout, to wait out the long travail, to bear sorrows that may come, to impart our courage unto our sons wheresoever ... they may be.

"And, O Lord, give us Faith. Give us Faith in Thee; Faith in our sons; Faith in each other; Faith in our united crusade. Let not the keenness of our spirit ever be dulled. Let not the impacts of temporary events, of temporal matters of but fleeting moment let not these deter us in our unconquerable purpose.

"With Thy blessing, we shall prevail over the unholy forces of our enemy. Help us to conquer the apostles of greed and racial arrogancies. Lead us to the safety of our country that will spell a sure peace, a peace invulnerable to the schemings of unworthy men. And a peace that will let all of men everywhere ... anywhere ... live in freedom, reaping the just rewards of their honest toil.

"Thy will be done, Almighty God.

"Amen."

xxxxx

The short address over, a break was called in preparation before a final address from the American Expeditionary Force commander himself. That speech being only for the men present in the heart of downtown Los Angeles and not to be broadcast.

Emotions in the ranks of thousands of military formed up in Grand Park, in and across Spring St. from L.A. City Hall ranged from relaxed to high tension. The same in particular of the First Japan Military Observation/Liaison Unit.

"Colonel" Hazama with Major Higaki and American liaison officer Lieutenant Joe Hayashi to his left, stood reviewing the outfit. To his right, SNLF Major Serizawa and Kenpeitai Lieutenant Yanagida.

Yanagida contemplated the, to him, out of place officer standing before the number three reconnaissance section.

_Doesn't have the attitude of a proper Japanese military officer. Jokingly and OPENLY says he joined the Navy for "job security" in assist to his hobbies and past-times!_

_If it weren't for his expertise in radio and electronics he would have been thrown out as unfit or put in a penal battalion. Instead he was usually kept out of the way and in technical units or specialized assignments._

_Yes, he enlisted ... wasn't drafted ... Joined probably out of defiance to his diplomat family. Even has some combat experience with naval infantry from Shanghai back in '37._

_Through circumstances and pure stupid luck he finally reaches a rank he should have had several years before and now in command of-_

Yanagidas' left hand tightened about the scabbard containing the genuine katana of his father and forebears and concluded his appraisal.

_You are certainly NO samurai._

_Not right ... NOT RIGHT AT ALL!_

The aforementioned officer did indeed look out of place to the kenpei.

Instead of wearing the "dai-to" katana style military blade like the other units' officers, he had an issued Thompson sub-machine gun comfortably slung over right shoulder instead, looking for all the world like the rest of the men. Indeed, if it weren't for the facial features and the distinctive "sunray" battleflag unit patch, the enlisted men of the Japanese contingent, from the tops of their U.S. issue "steel pot" helmets to the soles of same issue boots, could easily be mistaken for American GIs!

Though he practiced rigorously in Kendo when he could in breaks during the brief U.S. military orientation period, knowing it might come in handy where they were going, he kept the sword stowed with his kit in 3rd Recon units' 6X6.

The last few months had been a total tsunami of events for Lieutenant Itami. His being rushed aboard the Akagi, the called off attack and thus 'postponed' war with the United States (!?), a commendation awarded from Admiral Nagumo himself along with a way overdue promotion from sub to full lieutenant then rushed back to Yokosuka Naval Arsenal to his former position as a signals (radio) instructor.

Only a few weeks had passed while being ensconced at the naval yard when the review and order came for him to embark for a special long term mission.

That mission as an officer in a combined military observation unit.

To the United States itself!

And then ...

He along with other Japanese personnel were to accompany the American Expeditionary Force to-

-The crazy Americans were going to retaliate against this enemy from another world!

And in a BIG way.

He along with the contingent found themselves whisked to the States and dropped in Fort Ord, California taking crash courses in U.S. military protocol and weapons familiarization.

The combined observation unit was an unprecedented motley of IJN/IJA, and other personnel selected both for their superb technical/martial expertise and command of the English language ranging from fair to excellent. On Hazamas' orders they were only to converse in the language even when no U.S. personnel were around so as to increase the adeptness of the fair to middling ones and in Itamis' and others unintentional cases, brushing up on the more choice "Anglo Saxon" ($%^*&%$#%!) and slang.

Info/rumor told Itami and his compatriots this was part of a propaganda ploy in showing the Japanese what an EXPENSIVE mistake it would be in trying any attempt at war with the U.S. in the future.

His superiors made it clear it was to gather as much information as possible about the American militarys' ways and means of doing things as well as the situation in the Special Region.

It was obvious the Americans were putting their best feet forward on inviting Japanese participation. In heretofore unheard of cooperation and in the name of standardization, the Japanese unit was lavished with, not only U.S. Army uniform and equipment, but also standard small arms, vehicles and ordnance.

Jeeps (Really handy little runabouts!), White scout cars and 2 1/2 ton 6x6 trucks for the recon units proved robust and seemingly beyond durable. The small arms, from stepped up production M1 "Garand" rifles to M1917/19 and M2 BMGs, M1918 BAR, Thompson M1928A1 sub-machine guns and 1911-A1 semi-auto pistols made their original Type 38/99 "Arisaka" bolt actions and other weapons seem delicate in comparison.

While the American personnel training them were "polite" and deferential, one could palpably FEEL the hate coming off many of them. In spite of American medias' circumspection about the rumors of an averted war with the two countries, the word was out and the hostility on. So much so, while at Fort Ord, the unit was kept segregated for the time being to depot warehouses far from main barracks areas.

The hostility itself from the gaijin was having something of a positive effect ... The traditionally intense animosity between the Japanese services was being slowly overcome amongst them, they drawing closer together under the unfriendly alien atmosphere. Even the few known Tokkeitai and Kenpeitai among them were starting to get cozy!

The unit itself ...

Main force composed of six sections of three vehicles and accompanying personnel each from a combined "light" company of two infantry platoons, one Imperial Army another of Special Naval Landing Force. It was obvious from the start the two services wanted in on this mission to accompany the American Expeditionary Force to ... WHERE?

For some reason he could not fathom, his section was one of two with a mixed bag of IJN/A. On inquiring of the army personnel in a candid moment earlier at Fort Ord about any reticence of serving under a naval officer, Sergeants Souichiro Kuwahara, Takeo Kurata and the hulking BAR carrying Akira Tomita assured.

"Thousand pardons honorable Lieutenant, but it's not like you're one of those officer 'stiffs' from either service," said Kurata.

"You and some of the others saw some action in Shanghai a few years back sir," adding Kuwahara. "Far as we're concerned that makes you one of us!"

"I just fired a few shots is all."

"All the same," Tomita replied. "Besides, not all the enemy-," head indicating the U.S. personnel about, "-may be on the other side of the Gate."

"Gotta' stick together," Kurata added.

Itami knew of the more than heated service rivalry before joining through his diplomat uncles. So heated, at times it was more than intrigue. Sometimes violence and murder in and between the commissioned ranks of the two.

Their hostility toward "liberal" government officials was more than legendary. He remembered the talk and rumors about the armys' attempted coup in February of '36. (2)

The officer looked over the Americans nearby along with the other two.

_If this is what it takes to solve our differences ..._

Other additions to the observation unit were real eye openers.

Several civilians, university professors and assistants, etc. ... Two of whom were ...

Women!?

Though only two and neither in the military ... at first ... they were accompanying at the insistence of their "employers".

The tall, pretty, grey eyed linguist, Mari Kurokawa was assistant to Goro Taniguchi, professor of western languages at Waseda University. The professor emphasizing in no uncertain terms about her being indispensable in regards to his research. Her also past experience in the nursing field a plus.

The petite, well endowed yet intense looking Shino Kuribayashi he recognized from the review/interrogation at Yokosuka. "Secretary" to "Colonel" Hazama and his aide Lieutenant Yanagida, in spite of her gender and physique looked ... dangerous.

The "look" Itami found to be appropriate on his later finding she was the daughter of Shingo "Firefist" Kuribayashi, one of Japans' leading Shotokan practitioners. One could only wonder as to what use the higher ups could put this "Eastern Jewel" to. (3)

In spite of their lack of military training and experience and in conformance with U.S. military formality and order, the women were designated second lieutenants. This in mimic of the practice of U.S. service nurses being commissioned officers so as to maintain an air of respect from enlisted personnel.

The reaction of the two "instant soldiers" contrasted. Miss Kurokawa appeared awkward and hesitant at first while Kuribayashi seemed ...

To say she took to it well was quite an understatement.

For all Itami or anyone knew she actually might have been military (A TOTAL unprecedent in Japan!) and not just a civilian Kenpeitai employee. Second lieutenant may have been a step down for her. Only Hazama and Yanagida really knew for sure.

Another generous American concession completely floored the members of the Japanese contingent: On top of the comparatively meager pay they were getting from their own countrys' military they were also getting scale from the U.S. services ... AMERICAN DOLLARS!

From lowly IJN/A infantryman to Imperial officer ... even "Colonel" Hazama ... this was absolutely fabulous.

Some of that money Itami put to good use when he and others were finally granted leave after they along with the AEF units were put in bivouac in commandeered blocks of buildings about Grand Park, the site of the Gate just prior to "the big push". For two short days (Dispensing with military formality as they were dressed in civilian clothes.) he with fellow manga enthusiast Kurata, went from one L.A. drugstore and newsstand to the next and bought up all the American comic books and pulp magazines they could budget and shipping them home ... After reading what they could of course.

Now the day of the big push. The new American Expeditionary Force about to go through to the world on the other end of the Gate, Itami turned and looked over his Reconnaissance Section # 3, of course third in line with the five other formed up one vehicle behind the other:

Driver Kurata sat in the jeep studying a manual, the empty seat next for officer Itami to ride "shotgun". Manning the mounted Browning .30 behind, Furuta checking over the weapon.

The White scout cars' cab contained the driver and "Pops" Kuwahara going over a chart. The main bed of the vehicle containing several personnel leaning over the side along with ...

_Out of all the six field sections in the unit why does SHE have to be in MINE!?_

Colonel Hazama decided on having some members of the headquarters section dispersed among the recons on entry through the Gate. Itamis' having the "incredibly wonderful good fortune" of being assigned ...

Second Lieutenant Shino Kuribayashi ... With predatory leer in look back, red cross armband in marked contrast to the shoulder holstered Smith & Wesson M&P revolver.

_Probably would rather break bones as set them._

The units' 6X6 truck, the several men in mill about.

A surprise additional vehicle in evidence at lines' end, an M3 Stuart light tank ... Its' four man American crew doing last minute checks.

On special orders from up the line, a "heavy company" of seven of the vehicles arrived an hour before, its commander being told to reinforce the First Japan Military Observation Unit on its entry through the Gate.

_They sure have a lot of latitude to personally express themselves,_ Itami noting the small Confederate battle flag at radio antennas' end and the "name" on turret side.

_This sergeant Jeb Stuart Smith ... Have to ask him about that._

_And why's the vehicle named "The Haunted Tank"?_

"Attention ... All personnel ... It is now elevenhundred twentyfive ... Form up immediately ... The commander of the American Expeditionary Force will commence his address in five minutes. That is all."

The call to order announced over the many speakers about, everyone took their place in preparation for the Commanders' address, people stopping equipment checks, dismounting vehicles and forming up.

Checking to see all in his group in formation, Itami turned waiting for his turn to announce as the calls came down the line of the First Japan Military Observation and Liaison Unit.

With a salute to Hazama he proclaimed.

"Reconnaissance Section Three, all present and accounted for, SIR!"

With acknowledgement returned, the Lieutenant faced ahead in wait.

The wait was barely a minute.

" 'TEN 'HUT!"

Speakers blaring the command and thousands straightening even more to attention.

Youji noted the distant officer as he ascended the platform before the Gate and recollected the chance encounter with him two weeks before.

xxxxx

They had already settled in at the commandeered office building they were assigned a week before. Given the task of reporting their daily status that afternoon to the central command post several blocks over, Itami accomplished and headed back to his unit. He noticed a chow line forming up at the field kitchen in the lot between his building and the burnt out one on the corner.

In the mood for food he dashed in and up a floor to his temporary room/office and grabbed his mess kit. A run back down and out, he got to the end of the line.

Word went down the line and a few left it.

"Ham 'n motherfuckers! ... AGAIN!? ... Aww c'mon Cookie!" A disgruntled 'dog-face' complained to an annoyed sergeant behind the trays.

_Ham and ... WHAT!?_

"Eat it or wear it, bud! I just serve this slop."

_Slop?_

"Hell, I'll starve first." Complaining loudly to a buddy and walking away.

"Suit yerself, pal."

_Starve? ... HERE?_

Itami LOVED ham and motherf- ... lima beans. He loved ANY American chow. So much richer, varied, fuller and so ... MUCH. The U.S. Armed Forces fed its people well.

He originally thought the civilian population was doing without but changed his mind on that after traveling through miles of L.A. in his comic book quest with Kurata a couple days later. The stores and produce stands piled with groceries and goods seemed a total fantasy to him.

Getting closer to the mess wagons, KP staff busily spooning it out, he saw several U.S. second lieutenants about to cut ahead in line.

"Uh ... guys?"

The line jumpers looked over at the lone Japanese. A quick look at his shoulder patch and face put them in a not too friendly mood.

"Uh what?" Their leader, a rather pugnacious type and derisive leer on his mug.

"The uh ... end of the line's over here." Thumb indicating behind.

"Is that sooo?" The bully getting aggressive in his approach. The other three following the jerks' lead also in the mood for 'fun' at someone elses' painful expense. KP personnel and onlookers also showing interest.

The 'butterbar' getting in too close, Youji, jaw forward, squared shoulders and shifted feet to a "T" stance bracing for a more than possible physical endeavor.

"We think the end 'a the line starts in FRONT a' youse ... But ifn' youse think otherwise you thinkin' on doin' sumthin' about it?"

About to answer in a polite but firm manner, Itami was cut short.

"I'll tell you what he's going to do about it LIEUTENANT." The slow medium voiced declaration coming from behind, laced with a not so subtle note of sarcasm.

"An' jus' wha' d'yas think he or you gonna'-"

On turning in the voices' direction, the would-be bullys' eyes increased noticeably in size, the aggressive look turning to a mixture of subdued, confusion and ... Absolute ...

FEAR

Onlookers and bullys' three man "cheering section" also doing the same.

"Uh-"

"What he's going to do about it young sir," sarcasm still up, "is watch you good gentlemen take your places at the end of the line-"

Itami turned to his savior, doubt turning to subdued, confusion and fear too ... But in a good way.

"-of which I believe," the speaker paused, smiling and pointing nonchalantly past several not so junior OFFICERS back, "starts BEHIND the major here."

Three others, as if he really needed them, already in line behind the speaker.

"Erm ... uh ... YES SIR!"

Giving shaky salutes, the four passed to their proper places in the que.

Itami didn't need to be told who intervened. The three newly minted stars on both collars and helmet liner were more than enough.

"Hmm," the senior officer noted Itamis' facial features and unit patch.

Suppressing the urge to bow, of which his unit recently waived in order to "fit in", the junior officer started to raise hand into salute.

"Let's just dispense with that for the moment, lieutenant." The general looked past him, pointed to the corner bus stop and continued.

"When you get your grub," nodding toward the corner benches, "go over to the bus stop and wait for us. Gonna' have us a little talk."

Though in haste, the lieutenant still made sure to get generous helpings of ham, limas, taters, and cornbread. He figured the talk would be longer than a "little".

The wait short, the general with a couple bread rolls in hand, directed Itami to the benchs' end and sat down next. The other three officers taking places on the remainder and the other.

The general noted the combined kanji/romanji name patch above left breast pocket.

"So what's your first name, lieutenant?"

"First? ... Oh! ... Uh ... Lieutenant Youji Itami, sir. Reconnaissance Section Three, First Japan Military Observation and Liason unit."

"I know your unit. Just had a little discussion with your Colonel Hazama. Seems a good man," the senior officer intoning. "So ... Eu-gene is it?"

"Er ... Youji, sir."

"Okay ... You-Ji ... ," correcting himself, "we were leaving after talking with your commanding officer and saw you down the hall double timing out with your mess kit. I take it you seem to actually like ham 'n motherwhatsits."

Itami suppressed a choke and unsuccessfully tried the same with a grin.

Americans, and the American military sure were different. While he had read literally tons of what it was like in the rest of the world, knowing of other lands through the myriad of books his deceased father left at home, the comparison between paper and reality was always more than stark.

In his navy and from what he heard of his countrys' army, unless you were EXTREMELY close, you did NOT have normal conversations with superior ranks. You walked VERY lightly around your superiors or even the slightest infraction could get one severe punishment.

In sharp contrast, while respect with superiors in the U.S. military was of the utmost, it was not unheard of in very rare but extreme cases for officers and enlisted to come to blows ... Provided of course they dispensed with rank and settled their differences out of sight.

Here he was having a "casual" talk and lunch with a VERY superior officer. The commander of the American Expeditionary Force himself!

Inside, Itami knew this wasn't a casual talk by any means. They were warned about conversations with U.S. personnel being possible attempts at information gathering and this with the general raised his own suspicions thus giving the type of answers he was instructed to give.

Under the cover of small talk, the senior officer questioned him about his hometown in Japan (Itami?), his position in the IJN (Special Naval Infantry), what his family did (Minor bureaucrats.), married? (divorced), what he thought of army food (GREAT!), etc..

Both noted they were playing it cagey, the occasional look of eyebrow raised, amused suspicion on the generals' face evident in counter to that of Itamis' attempt at inscrutability.

Letting out an inward sigh at the conclusion of senior officers' short attempt at shooting the breeze the lieutenant could only wonder at what a real interrogation by their army G2 would be like. He heard what it was like when the Kenpeitai did.

Stand up and salutes done, the general and staff turned toward a large Packard pulling up to the curb and entered.

As it started to move, a rear window rolled down.

"By the way," the general calling out. "I like the way you stood up to those four stooges. GOOD MAN!"

After seeing the car round the corner the lieutenant wasted no time in making tracks to "general/colonel" Hazamas' office just down the hall from his in their assigned building .

Behind the desk, Hazama the stoic patiently listened to the junior officers' report of the encounter and the "impromptu" conversation. As the aroma from a half finished meal of "ham 'n limas" in Itamis' mess kit filled the room, Yanagida could only shake his head.

xxxxx

The commander of the American Expeditionary Force strode over to the platform centered microphone.

In slow scan of the assembled thousands awaiting departure to another world, his satisfied and determined expression registered on those close enough to make out such details. Not only the face but others as well.

Only the three stars of rank adorning helmet and epaulettes on plain olive drab field jacket told of the stern faced figures' status.

Around his waist the cartridge looped police rig. Right hip held the holstered Smith & Wesson Model 27, .357 magnum revolver with initialed ivory grips, his "killing gun". Instead of billy club on the left, a map case. The handcuff pouch held a compass.

Over the speakers the orders from order to port to present arms were given. The lone figure on the platform raised his hand in return salute as the bugled notes of the Call to the Colors were intoned.

He cut quite a figure before the Gate, Stars and Stripes in high awave from the temporary standard between platform and entrance to otherwhere. The man who was to lead the largest contingent of U.S. military power in an unprecedented excursion to a world beyond the comprehension of the wildest of fantasy writers and story tellers.

Beyond comprehension because it was REAL.

After the last notes of the Call to the Colors his arm slowly lowered from the salute stopping midway. Index finger out as if to make a talking point across.

From the speakers, orders from present to port to order arms were given.

Through the same, the man on the platform intoned, "at ease", stiffness instantly draining from the many formations of assembled.

After a short pause the commander of the American Expeditionary Force began his speech (4):

"Now I want you to remember ... that no bastard ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making the other poor dumb bastard die for his country.

"Men, all this stuff you hear about America not wanting to fight, wanting to avoid war, is a lot of bullshit. Americans love to fight. All real Americans love the sting and clash of battle. When you were kids, you all admired the champion marble shooter, the fastest runner, the big-league ball players and the toughest boxers. Americans love a winner and will not tolerate a loser. Americans play to win ALL THE TIME.

"Now I wouldn't give a hoot in hell for a man who lost ... and laughed.

"That's why Americans have never lost and will never lose a war. Because the very thought of losing is hateful to Americans. Battle is the most significant competition in which a man can indulge. It brings out all that is best and it removes all that is base.

"You are not all going to die. Only two percent of you right here today would be killed in a major battle with an equally modern enemy. Every man is scared in his first action. If he says he's not, he's a GODDAMN liar. But the real hero is the man who fights even though he's scared. Some men will get over their fright in a minute in battle, some take an hour, and for some it takes days. But the real man never lets his fear of death overpower his honor, his sense of duty to his country, and his innate manhood.

"Now a military force is a team. It lives, eats, sleeps, and fights as a team. This individual hero stuff is bullshit. The bilious bastards who write that stuff for the Saturday Evening Post don't know any more about real battle than they do about fucking. And we have the best team—we have the finest food and equipment, the best spirit and the best men in the world.

"Why, by God, I actually pity these poor bastards we're going up against ...

"By God I do!

"These idiots not only picked a fight with us ... THEY MADE THE CLASSIC MISTAKE OF LITERALLY BRINGING A KNIFE TO A GUNFIGHT! ... And we're going to show them the error of such stupidity by countering their blades and arrows with lead!

"We're not just going to shoot the bastards, we're going to cut out their living guts and use them to grease the treads of our tanks! We're going to murder those lousy Saderan cocksuckers by the trainload!

"That's the quickest way to get this war over with. Get the bastards who started it. We want to get the hell in there and clean the Goddamn thing up, get at those purple-pissing bastards. The quicker they are whipped, the quicker we go home. The shortest way home is through that Gate, them and their capitol. So keep moving.

"And when we get to Sadera, I am personally going to shoot that scepter waving son-of-a-bitch Augustus!

"Some of you men are wondering whether or not you'll chicken out in battle. Don't worry about it. I can assure you that you'll all do your duty. War is a bloody business, a KILLING business. The Saderans are the ENEMY! Wade into them. Spill their blood or they will spill yours. Shoot them in the guts! Rip open their bellies!

"Now this enemy may not have the advantage of modern weapons like we do but don't even think of giving ANY of the bastards the honor of hand to hand. They're not deserving of it. If you're close enough to stick-'em ... YOU'RE CLOSE ENOUGH TO SHOOT 'EM!

"And that goes double ... no triple ... if any of the crazier looking ones among 'em start in with their hocus-pocus and try putting some kinda' hex on you. No mercy is to be shown ... NONE!

"And don't forget. It wasn't too long ago that many of your grandfathers and even fathers fought against the injuns who weren't any near as many than what we're about to go up against and had a hell of a time beating them. Some of that former enemy ... THEIR sons and grandsons are now standing right next to some of you and I'm damn glad to have 'em along.

"When the fighting is all around you and you wipe the dirt from your face and you realize that it's not dirt, it's the blood and gut of what was once your best friend ... You'll know what to do.

"Now there's another thing I want you to remember ... I don't want ANY messages saying 'I'm holding my position'. We're not holding a Goddamned thing. Let the enemy do that ... We're advancing constantly and we're not interested in holding anything except the enemy's balls! We're going to hold him by his balls and we're going to kick him in the ass, twist his balls and kick the living shit out of him all the time! Our plan of operation is to advance and keep on advancing.

"We're going to go through the enemy like shit through a tinhorn!

"Then there's one thing you men will be able to say when this war is over and you get back home ... and you may thank God for it.

"Thirty years from now when you're sitting by your fireside with your grandson on your knee and he asks, 'What did you do in the Great Vengeance Campaign?' You won't have to cough and say, 'Well, your granddaddy shoveled shit in Louisiana.'

"No sir ... you can look him straight in the eye and say 'Son, your granddaddy rode with the great American Expeditionary Force and a son-of-a-Goddamned-bitch named George Patton!'

"Alright now you sonsa'bitches, you know how I feel.

"I will be PROUD to lead you wonderful guys into battle anytime ...

"... anywhere.

"That's all ...

Reverberating off the walls of the structures round about, the groundswell crash of applause and cheers hit the mans' ears on his turning away from the mic. On his descent from the platform he noticed a jeep racing out the Gate up to his entourage of officers, aides and MPs.

Leaping from the vehicle, the passenger quickly passed a note to one of the aides then stood by as the receiver of the paper ran to the general.

"Urgent message from Alnus Base sir!"

Taking the paper the senior officer scanned it.

THREE LARGE COLUMNS ADVANCING AND FORMING UP BEYOND POSTED DEAD LINE. MORE ASSEMBLING BEHIND. ENEMY PERSONNEL NOT RESPONDING TO WARNING ANNOUNCEMENTS OVER LOUDSPEAKERS AND TEARING DOWN WARNING SIGNS. AS PER G2 AND AERIAL RECONNAISSANCE INDICATES, THIS IS THE FORCE OF MEDIEVAL STYLE SOUTHERN VASSALS THAT HAS BEEN IN NIGHT MARCH ON OUR POSITIONS THE PAST WEEK. AS PER ORDERS, WILL NOT ENGAGE UNTIL ENEMY ADVANCE PAST POSTED DEAD LINE. AWAITING FURTHER ORDERS.

Feral grin on his face, Lieutenant General George S. Patton looked at the faces of the group about him.

"Send word up and down the line. Seems we're going to get some action a little sooner than planned ... though not unexpected ... Embarkation plan B now in effect. All combat units of the initial wave to enter first and cross our lines at the designated points. They are to engage the enemy then proceed to designated assembly and jump off points."

At the command the radio man in the generals' weapons carrier relayed.

xxxxx

"Attention all units ... Embarkation Plan B in effect ... Embarkation Plan B is NOW in effect. That is all."

"Looks like it's gonna' be a wait sir." Kurata said to Itami.

"Yes, looks that way," the officer in reply. "Guess the main force is gonna' be doing some 'clean up' before the advance."

A quarter hour later, a jeep with a passengered major pulled up to where Hazama and the unit HQ personnel were standing. After a brief consultation after which the vehicle hove off and a hand gesture from the colonel, Itami and the other section leaders walked up to the senior officer and his entourage.

"Gentlemen," Hazama looking about the gathered, "as announced there's going to be a wait. The spearhead combat elements of the 1st Armored and the 3rd and 7th Infantry divisions are going in first to engage. We're to go in as designated with their support and supply units. In spite of all that's going in right now, it shouldn't take long before it's our turn.

"Snap to it ... Last minute checks and report back to me, LET'S GO!"

"HAI! YES SIR!" unison

Turning back, Itami needn't had to say anything. Men frantically going over their vehicles and equipment, Americans at the M3 grumbling about being left out of the initial entry ...

... Kuribayashi leering on.

_If it wasn't for that hi-chi aggressive look in her eyes, she'd actually be pleasing to look upon. Not that anyone'd want her catching him doing that. Probably equates sex and violence as one and the same ... Not sure if that'd be a good or bad way to go._

On looking over at the gate, Youji noted the long lines of armored vehicles, halftracks, scout cars and trucks quickly entering two by two through the Gate. The horde of M3 Lees and Stuarts with a sprinkling of M4 Shermans leaving the officer with quite an impression. Vast sea of trucks crammed with infantry and engineers also following.

_We were almost about to go to war against these people? Good ... GOD!_

"ATTENTION ... ATTENTION. First Japan Military Observation and Liaison unit ... Proceed to debarkation point ... I say again ... First Japan Military Observation and Liaison unit ... PROCEED TO DEBARKATION POINT. That is all."

"That was quick!" Kurata stating from behind the wheel as Itami jumped in.

Before running to his own vehicle in the HQ section, Yanagida raised his arms in expectation of the units' inevitable collective and enthusiastic response to his invocation.

"Banzai! ..."

"BANZAI! ..."

"Banzai! ..."

"BANZAI! ..."

"Banzai! ..."

"BANZAAAIII!"

Shinos' higher pitched tones distinctly heard from the vast male majority.

Looking out their hatches, the U.S. tank crews' collective, eye brow raised, "Well ... SHIT!" expression in response.

Ensconced between 2nd and 4th sections, Itamis' pulled out and soon, under the direction of MP traffic controllers, the First Japan Military Observation and Liaison unit found itself nestled between trucks of an engineer column, the Gate steadily looming up.

"So Lieutenant, sir," sergeant Kurata leaning over. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Thinking what?"

"I mean ... the female of the species ... Y'know ... elves, bunny babes, cat girls an' stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Like ... There's gotta' be LOTS more of 'em on the other side 'n all ... We've seen the ones among the freed and PWs ... There has to be a lot more ... Right? ... I mean-"

"Well HELL!" Youji with a lascivious grin. "Why wouldn't there be!?"

"Yeah ... Guess you're right, sir."

White scout car alongside, Kurata eased the jeep over the edge of the Gates' ramp and up.

"And here we ... Go!"

Following Section Twos' tail lights, Itamis' Section Three faded into the short night between the worlds.

xxxxx

THUS ... IT BEGAN ... THE STORY OF TWO WORLDS ... MYSTERIOUSLY CONNECTED TO ONE ANOTHER ...

BETWEEN THE TWO WORLDS RESTS A SINGLE PATH ... TYING THEM TOGETHER ...

THAT PATH ... CAME TO BE KNOWN ... AS ...

THE GATE

TO BE CONCLUDED ...

Last chapter: Thirty Seconds Over Sadera.

DON'T MISS IT!

xxxxx

LET 'EM HAVE IT!

BUY MORE WAR BONDS AND STAMPS

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © 11-30-2018

xxxxx

1\. This is actually a combination of General Dwight Eisenhowers' order of the day to the troops about to participate in the Normandy/D-Day landings of 6-6-44 and FDRs' prayer/address over the radio later that night both in slightly altered form.

2\. The February 26 Incident/2-26 Incident of 1936 was an attempted coup d'etat by a group of young army officers in an effort to purge the government and military of factional rivals and ideological opponents.

Several government officials and two former prime ministers were assassinated. The coup itself was suppressed on the 29th.

3\. Eastern Jewel/Dongzhen (1907-1948) was the courtesy name of Aisin Gioro Xianyu/Yoshiko Kawashima, a Chinese princess of Manchu descent raised in Japan. Also known as the "Eastern Mata Hari" she was a spy for the Japanese Army during the Second Sino-Japanese War.

Spy, adventurer, recreational drug user, nymphomaniac and other "skills" made for a very interesting life discussed at length in the book, Japans' Imperial Conspiracy by David Bergamini.

Was executed as a spy and traitor by the Chinese nationalists on 3-25-48.

4\. Most readers will recognize this speech from the movie, Patton (20th Century Fox, 1969) starring George C. Scott in the title role. This rendition is the closest to the actual speech I could find as the movie version was somewhat sanitised. Of course some alteration/addition was made for the purposes of this story.

I remember my dad taking my two brothers and I to see this film back in '69. Dad grumbled a bit about the price of the tickets. Three bucks a pop! That won't even cover a single popcorn today. All in all it was certainly a better film experience than when he took us to see Old Yeller a few years before ... Less said about that the better ...

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	4. Chapter 4

Empires' Infamy

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 4: Thirty Seconds Over Sadera

xxxxx

Translation of text from warning leaflet in five languages dropped on Sadera, April 15, 1942 (Earth date.) three days before the Doolittle Raid:

**To the inhabitants of Sadera and all others residing therein:**

**GREETINGS**

**Our forces are continuing their advance and will soon arrive in your city in spite of the gallant resistance of your military.**

**In spite of your militarys' unending setbacks and losses, your emperor and elites are still of mind to further the fight and continue to put the lives of their soldiers and citizens ...YOU ... in jeopardy.**

**Thus we have found we have no choice but to demonstrate to one and all that continued resistance on the part of your leaders can only result in consequences greater than they have imagined.**

**THEREFORE ...**

**Three days hence on the Day of Hardy at the strike of the mid-day hour, as a demonstration of our power, fire and destruction such as the world has never seen will rain down from the sky on certain public places, military targets and seats of government in and around your city.**

**Any and ALL are advised to avoid ALL public, military and governmental buildings and grounds an hour before and an hour after the striking of the mid-day hour. Those ignoring this warning do so at their own peril risking the possibility of death or severe crippling injury.**

**Anyone unable to comply are advised to take shelter in cellars, sewers, behind walls or under bridges and aqueducts.**

**While all residential areas will not be under attack, we advise you take shelter as stated above in your own living spaces as a precaution.**

**All reading this warning are responsible for repeating it to any and all those who have not or do not have the ability to read. FAILURE OR PREVENTION OF DOING DO SO WILL RESULT IN ONE BEING HELD ACCOUNTABLE BY MILITARY TRIBUNAL UPON OUR ARRIVAL.**

**We cannot over stress the consequences that can result from not heeding these warnings.**

**Unless we hear from your leaders of their willingness to negotiate, your city will come under attack at the specified date and times.**

**signed,**

**Lieutenant General George S. Patton**

**United States Army**

**Commander**

**American Expeditionary Force**

xxxxx

Time: Same day.

Location: The South Palace, residence of Crown Prince Zorzal.

"Military ... TRI- ... BUNAL!?"

Huge right fist came down upon the solid ironwood table, huge crack in the heavy wood getting longer from the poundings of few days past.

"Such ARROGANCE! ... As ... As if they can just march right in and try the rightful rulers of the world! Have they no idea who they are up against?"

_Have you no or any idea who and what YOU are up against? As for marching right in ... they are going to do just that ... SOON!_

"And what kind of parchment is," left fist simultaneously crumpling the unfamiliar material of the leaflet while hurling it at the assemblage before, "THIS!?"

_FOOL! ... Does it matter? Only an idiot such as yourself would find that important at such a time as this. The point is they are coming ... COMING! ... For YOU! ... . _Thoughts and inward smile from the leporid figure to the speakers right._ Dearest one._

"You have gathered up ALL these boasts have you not?" Both hands flat on the not so level surface, the face of the one in maniacal grimace in his glare of those on other side.

_Surely you jest!_ Successful try in keeping inward smile from being outward and in gaze out the great windows. _There has to be-_

"Your Highness," one brave enough in answer and pointing through same portals in reveal of littered landscape, "it was a literal blizzard of parchment those metal birds laid over the city. Like nothing ever before seen! We've gathered as much as we could the past hour and-"

"NOT ... GOOD ... ENOUGH!"

_And never will be. Can't you see it's impossible right now?_

"And why ... WHY ... did not our dragoons sweep these damn birds from our sky?"

_Because the smaller metal birds with them swept them instead, dunce!_

"Sire, if I may," same bold on reply. "The magic of these other-worlders is great ... so great that-"

"YOU MAY NOT! ... No excuses or pardons can save you or-"

_Or ... YOU!_

"-anyone. All ... And I mean ... ALL ... these boastful ... INSOLENT ... parchments are to be gathered up and burned-"

The face of the speaker turned even more sub-animalistic.

"-And I mean ... BURNED ... Along with ANYONE found having any in their possession of even one of these things ... Slow torture before burning for anyone found reading it to others."

_Yes ... Illiteracy and ignorance are fine tools for keeping subjects just that! _Another glance out the windows at the papered city-scape and manse grounds. _Looks as if needs kill off at least half the population. You're certainly good at that. I know ... I've seen you do it ... BASTARD!_

"The same fate to you if these scraps aren't all gathered within the hour. Use my personal legion in doing so."

_You'll need more than just a legion for this mess ... The whole army and then some, I think. Too bad more than half of it has fallen or gone over to these other-worlders and their magics in less than a month. The only thing slowing them down on the VIA APPIA is the populace enthusiastically greeting them in every town and village along with the foot legions, cavalry and slaves turning on you and just as enthusiastically marching with them. They're taking it all in their good time._

She gave a look past the tyrant to those before in assurance the rapacious one could be talked down to a semblance of temporary semi-sanity thus avoiding the consequences of not fulfilling the impossible. Those before in acknowledgment back to the restraining power behind the princes' station.

"At once your regence!" In bow low the group hurriedly turned to leave in ostensible fulfill of command leaving the prince, his entourage of several and Tyuule'.

_Yes dearest ... Taking it all in their good time ..._

_And yours._

"Tyuule' ... , " in turn to the leporine one in complete emotional changeover signaling his want of advice.

_Yes ... That saying they have ... "Whom the Gods would destroy-"_

"I have something in mind for the Day of Hardy but-"

_"-they must first make mad."_

"-any suggestion you-"

"Rage will avail you nothing in this situation."

Look on not so regal face signaling possible return to that very emotion.

"You must put up and on a confident air in the face of this calamity."

_Or at least a calmer arrogance if not confidence will do._

"And?"

"The use of your men would be put to better use in preparations for defense of the city than to gather this wiping paper ... Show the populace you fear not the out-worlders threats and are ready to throw them back in total defeat."

_As if you could ... What a jest._

"YES! ... The barbarians have sent us a gift from above ... Something to sanitize our bottoms with!

"Yes Tyuule', you are right. I'll recall the men and have them attend to capital defense. We'll show these out-worlders-"

The rabbit woman let Zorzal El Ceasar rant on a few sentences more.

"You said you had something in mind?"

"Yes Tyuule', I do," the prince paused, "but I'll leave that as a surprise to one and all, including you, on the Day of Hardy."

_Just WHAT could you-_

"Come gentleman!" Zorzal in better mood and gesturing to the remaining Helm and other three on leaving the hall. "Let us discuss our little surprise."

Tyuule' disguised her contempt on observance of His Pomposity and friends exiting.

Quick look about the hall and seeing the comparatively sparse furnishings and pillars concealed no one or almost no one, she slowly strode over the northwest corner in the certainty of the presence of one who was.

"Bouro."

"Yes mistress."

The rabbit-woman shuddered on the raspy answer coming from the gloom of the shadows to her right. The loathsome nearness of the repulsive but useful one at times made Zorzal seem almost cuddly.

_Mistress! ... as if ... At least I don't have to- ... not fully at any rate ... With THAT!_

"I know not what Zorzal has in mind as a surprise for the out-worlders but I have a good idea as to what-"

"That would be?"

"-No concern of yours ... for the moment."

Silence from the shadows but presence still more than felt.

"Yours is to get the three out-worlder slaves out of the holding cells and-"

"Mistress, they are but slaves ... two of them mere bed warmers ... Of what use could they be to us?"

"Question NOT!"

Obedient silence in response though exasperation and resentment felt.

"You are to take them to the out-worlders enclave in Akusho ... SAFELY. They will be under your protection so see no harm comes to them. This is to be done within the next two days."

"Yes mistress ... as you command. It shall be done."

Not even a slither heard as the non non-entity departed. Only Tyuule's' instinct any indication the repulsive, porcine quasi-hominid had left.

_Yes Akusho_, she thought. _As safe as anyplace in the capital at this moment ... Not even Imperial troops go there unless in large numbers. And that was before the out-worlders made their toehold there._

_And this out-worlder presence ... Did they really fall from the sky at night two weeks ago outside the city as rumored? It's certain the broken Bessara crime lords are all but gone ..._

_And that strange name of the legion these few out-worlders belong to ..._

_Secundo Octoginta ... Aerium?_

xxxxx

Time: Thirty minutes after mid-day hour CFT, Day of Hardy, April 18, 1942 (Earth date.).

Location: Two hundred feet above the Via Appia aboard the B-25B bomber, "Ruptured Duck" 402261 heading north east toward Sadera.

At an easy cruise of just over 230 mph, the twin engine plane with its comparatively light quarter ton load of destruction and extra crewman flew the set course toward the Empires' capital. The seven men aboard her in semi-tense, anticipatory mood on the day history being made.

"Navigator to pilot," Chuck McClure intoning over the pilots' phones.

"Pilot to navigator, go ahead."

" ... estimate twenty minutes to target."

"Thanks Chuck, and noted."

The pilot set the mic back.

"-An' I'm telling ya' loo-tenant, these mixed marriages, I mean," co-pilot chiding, " ... Most ain't gonna' work out!"

"Aww c'mon Dean ... Once they see-" Lieutenant Ted Lawson felt the nudge at his right shoulder. Looking back right and down ...

"Coffee, guys?" Figure handing steel cup and wrapped sandwich to him.

"Hey! Thanks Jaffe!" Taking the proffered java and ham sandwich.

"Here ya' go," passenger handing a similar offering to co-pilot Davenport.

"Ohh-Kay!" The co-pilot in appreciation.

"So you bored too Norm?" Lawson in smile.

"Oh yeah," Lt. Norman Jaffe putting on a bored look. "McClures' pretty much got it down with this crazy places' nav an' all," then indicating the highway beneath, " 'course with the 'concrete compass' an' all, don't see why ya' need two navigators anyway ... I'm just super-cargo ... dead weight."

"You're the one who wanted in on the big one."

"Yeah-"

"Just be sure you be discrete in getting out when we get back. The colonel'll chew our asses out for sure if he sees you."

"You kidding? He's got fat 'ol Jakes ball 'n chaining him!"

"Unbelievable! Everybody wants in on this one."

"So what'chu guys been talkin' about?"

"Well," Davenport chiming in, "our esteemed leader here seems to think the up-coming war brides situation's gonna' be a breeze."

"The ... WHAT!?"

"Yeah, he thinks it's no big deal after the fraternization restriction's lifted ... All I know is there's gonna' be some pretty interesting looking girlfriends some a' the guys'll be bringing home for mom and dad to meet."

"Not me pal!"

"Mom 'n dad pretty strict?" Lawson

"You kidding? They think if ya put pastrami on white bread, somewhere a Jew dies ... Shoot! ... Right now there's probably some old guy in Brooklyn grabbin' his chest just for me sayin' that.

"At any rate," Jaffe taking a bite out of his own ham sandwich, "I'm pushin' things enough as it is."

"Watch it there Norm!" Davenport in grin. "Ham's contagious y'know."

"You're tellin' me!" Taking another bite. "But then, what mom 'n pop don't know won't hurt them OR me."

"Weird type or not, with my luck, the one I'd bring home would turn out to be a democrat ... ," Davenport in pause, "Y'know, if you bring home the right one, you could tell them her maiden name is Katz."

"Oh funneee! Yeah ... I should be so lucky ... A tall, willowy blonde feline babe ... They'd be thinkin' I was hitchin' up with some kinda' cat nazi or sumpthin'.

"No ... When I get back from this it'll be marryin' Rose 'n the hardware store. Dad'll be retirin' soon an' I got plans to expand."

"Moren' just radios and ice boxes?"

"Yeah, this FM radio/Hi Fi deal may be just the thing when it gets off the ground."

"What about television?"

"Nah! ... Passing fad ... Don't care what that Sarnoff guy says ... 'sides, movies are your best entertainment 'n- "

"Here it is guys," Lawson grabbing mic, both pilots pulling back yokes. "Hang on everybody ... going up a few hundred more. That enemy column reported up ahead. Going for our 'pre-set'."

Yokes backed, twin Wrights in higher rev and tune, the plane went into a fast climb over the expansive column of cavalry and foot heading in the opposite direction.

"Don't run into a wyvern."

"Fear not yon Jaffe," Lawson floweringly prosed. "This baby can outrun 'em. Yeah ... That's all we need ... One a' those things coming right through the plexiglass at us. I'm more worried about a shaft or stone doing some damage."

"Speaking of which ... ," Davenport looking out his side.

Two distant, mounted bat-like figures in evidence trying vainly in pursuit from the starboard side.

"Gunner to pilot ... Want I should take a shot at 'em sir?" Thatcher in the dorsal bubble turret over the phones.

"Forget it Dave," mic in hand, Lawson in answer. "No way they're gonna' catch us. That ammo's for anything wot jumps us over Sadera the fighter jockeys didn't get. That or if we ditch or land ... Keep the gooners off us 'til help arrives."

Leveling off at fifteen hundred the plane sped on.

"Man! Will ya' looka' that!"

Pilot and passenger followed Davenports' glance to the solid white wall of crags and peaks lofting well over the distant horizon.

"Mountain Range of Ice and Snow ... ," all three in awe.

"And we're still about over a couple hundred miles away," marveled Lawson. "Gotta' be biggern' our Rockies."

"No one ever bother to name it. Just the description'll do."

"Whup! ... ," Lawson on alert. "Coming past in about eleven o'clock high ... looks like the colonel."

Heading in the opposite direction the other higher up B-25 slowly wing-wagged acknowledgement in the pass.

"Yeah! ... He successfully PASTED the palace!" Lawson heartily exclaimed.

"Sure hope the bastard was home," said Davenport. "Maybe ours'll be in too!"

"Oh yeah!" Jaffe excited. "Have our egg drop right on wherever he's standing."

"A real ladys' man from what I hear," speculated Lawson. "Regular Romeo ... Salesmanship's a bit off though ... Thinks rape's a way of saying hello."

"A total sadistic sonofabitch." Jaffe in statement. "Crown prince and Himmler in one. Uncle Dolfie'd be prouda' this one."

"Navigator to pilot ... ," McClure on the phones.

"Go ahead navigator."

"Ten minutes to target."

"Okay Chuck, got it.

"Looks like you'll have to get back with McClure and the rest 'a the load Norm," instructed Lawson. "We're just about there. Get your camera ready."

"Right!" Jaffe turned in scramble back. "I know Chuck's got his ready!"

Lawson grabbed the mic.

"Pilot to bombardier, get 'er ready Bob," to the bombardier. "Target's coming up in a few."

"I was born ready Ted," Clever in reply. "All set!"

xxxxx

But for the desolate area of town the now ex-captives stood, the capitol itself was in ... CHAOS!

Smoke from the metal birds "thunders" in cast of pall over the city. Panicked citizens and non in confused mill making difficult for the three escapees and their single cloaked escort.

One of the ex-slaves/toys was able to make out one of the various languages in shout by the populace and knew the Imperial Palace and Senate buildings among others were in wreck and aflame.

What all three did know from the pounding piston drone of aircraft engines, machine gun reports, explosions and the occasional glimpse to the above was that the U.S. Army Air Corp had arrived.

The cloaked figure guiding them seemed unconcerned over the confusion about and their thanks for disposing of the few guarding them and their escape. Their enthusiasm in thanking dampered by a fleeting glance at the mostly concealed face of their liberator.

What was guiding them not only wasn't human but had an air of hostility betraying the fact that it would have just as soon not rescued them or even have left them for dead any moment. It was obvious to the three the thing was acting on orders and not out of the goodness of its non-existent heart.

A series of wild half runs and hides for a day and a half led by their guide brought them to-

An exhausted Noriko Mochizuki looked about the empty mini-square of run-down ancient stone passing for buildings in this part of the city. This and the rushed "tour" of the city in getting here was the only real look at Sadera she had of it. That and what she had seen between capture in Los Angeles and the holding cell in the Princes' palace.

She and Nancy Owens had been on combined Christmas shopping and related supplies in downtown L. A. for the seasonal school play on that fated day of the Massacre. The surprise grab of her and Nancy, the forced passage through the "rabbit hole" and the long journey to the capitol were but fleeting thoughts in comparison to the ordeal after sale and arrival at Zorzals' palace.

She hoped beyond hope she and Nancy weren't pregnant.

And if so ... Not by that monster passing for a ruler.

"HALT! ... Who goes there!?"

English? ... THANK GOD!

The three ex-captives in the squares' center froze and looked about frantically for the source of the command finding no one. The order itself in echo about seemingly coming from all directions.

"Identify yourselves ... NOW!"

Why English? The way we look, wouldn't they just-

"-Uh ... Noriko Mochizuki ... I'm American, I-"

"Nancy O- Owens ... We're from Los An-"

"Third one ... Identify yourself!"

Noriko cautiously glanced upward. Irregular shapes of helmeted faces and pointed rifles now evident at the surrounding buildings roof edges.

"Father Carlo Lampini, rector of Cathedral Saint Vib-"

"No talking!

"Advance to the double doored building to your front."

Slowly in step the three apprehensively moved toward the indicated edifice.

"HALT!"

Trio froze.

"Stand to be recognized."

Double doors bursting out, six heavily armed men fanned out then surrounded the three. Their combined round helmeted, green/khaki, baggy pantsed uniforms unlike anything Noriko had seen in newsreels before.

One of the two Colt .45 bearing ones quickly holstered his weapon and proceeded to pull them, one by one, away from the others and roughly frisk the rag wearers. Thompson subs wielded by the four others in constant point on their subjects. In spite of the now evident heavy guard, the leader sharply eagle eyed the roofs and windows of the small square.

The frisker stood and turned to the other handgun bearer upon completion of his task ending with the priest.

"No weapons. The guy had this," handing a scroll to the captain of the guard.

With a pistol wave the other indicated, "inside!"

Corresponding shoves sent the three on their way in.

A rude large grey stone hall entered, the trio was directed to the wall.

"Up against the wall facing it. Hands to the wall."

Doing as they were told the wait quite short. A sound of rustling paper and-

"Starting from the left," the priest being given his cue, "state your names ... and spell them out."

All three doing so and CAREFULLY in spell. It was clear this bunch meant business.

More paper rustling then-

"They're on the list sir."

"Turn around ... slow-ly."

The turn revealing to all three a tall blond captain and even more armed men in weapon point.

The officer studied the faces of all three carefully, his going from the subjects to papers with attached photos and back.

A brief moment and-

"Hang loose guys," nod of head toward the squad behind.

In complete demeanor transformation the group of armed men unstiffened and lowered weapons to non-pointing but ready angles. Some agrin at the two females.

"You had this padre?" The captain holding up the scroll.

"Yes," the priest in answer. "I was instructed by the one who freed us to give it to you."

"That would be?"

"We don't know. All we know is he is the one who led us here."

"There's only three of you."

"He was with us just before you ordered us to stop. He was walking right next to me he-"

"All we saw were three of you."

"Nevertheless, he handed me that scroll just beforehand and instructed me in that quasi-Latin some of them speak to hand it over to the nearest one in authority."

The captain looked about to the others.

"All we saw were three too, sir," the master sergeant in answer to the officers' querying look. "Nobody else with 'em."

With a sigh of semi-exasperation, the captain turned back to the newly freed.

"Makes sense," he said. "Not only have we seen some a' the damndest things imaginable but even unseen as well. God only knows what else is creepin' around this fairyland."

Extending his hand to the priest ...

"I'm Captain Donald Hanson-"

The priest taking the hand.

"- Company A, First Battalion, 504th Para Infantry Regiment, 82nd Airborne Division. Sorry about the rough treatment but we can't take chances."

"Perfectly understandable captain."

"Been under something of a bind. We had orders to seek out possible locations of captives but between the skirmishing with the Imperials, the local uh ... 'mafia' and the captives coming in-"

"Coming ... in?" Mochizuki

"Yes, when word got out, they were coming to us. Seems it got around about the Saderan military not doing so well and a lot of the um ... now ex-owners ... had a change of heart. We were about to send a party to spring you when we got word you were on your way here.

"The locals, not only in this slum but outside as well have been very cooperative."

"Co-operative?" Lampini

"Yes. Word's getting out-"

Three now ex-captives paying more than complete attention.

"-the AEF," Hanson in pause. _They certainly wouldn't know I guess. _"American Expeditionary Force ... Will soon be here in a few days. In appreciation for our taking a criminal gang down a peg or ten" ... _Idiots attacked us! _... "the residents here have been supplying us with information. With their contacts in the better parts of town they spread the word and we've had problems housing captured Americans ever since ... Locals doing all they can with that.

"Their former 'owners' been covertly sending them and even a few locals to us along with special requests."

"Requests?" Nancy with narrowed eyes.

"About being fairly treated when we occupy the city. Which," holding up the scroll, "is probably what this is about with the one who was holding you ... "

Translation later revealed it was a request from Queen Tyuule' for safe passage back to her warren lands on the eastern prairies along with information on Saderan troop dispositions and other info.

"... Doubt THAT'S gonna' happen."

"IT BETTER NOT HAPPEN!" The sudden outburst from Nancy Owens took one and all in complete surprise. "BASTARDS! MOTHERFU-"

The storm of blue quickly quelled by Norikos' arms about her friend.

"That damn Zorzal," Mochizuki in explanation. "He- ... He-"

"It's alright ... It's okay," captains' soothing accompanied by now sympathetic expressions from the men about. "We can only imagine-"

"GIVE ME A GUN!" Owens almost bursting from Norikos' embrace.

Then in 'calm' tears.

"Please," looking down, face in hands and copiously weeping. "Let me have one ... I ... need to find that ... that bastard an-"

In complete breakdown the girl slumped to the stone floor taking Noriko with her.

xxxxx

In cant of a degree or so, Lawson lined the twin engine medium bomber on the main boulevard of the distant city swiftly increasing in size to the view. The course would take the plane to their target between the foot of Palace Hill and other residences of the nobility.

"There she is fellas. Get a good gander," pilot with mic to face. "We get back home, the folks are gonna' wanta' know what Sadera used to look like."

"Little late for that," co-pilot in response noting the several columns of smoke in arise over city. Faint 'dots' of P-40 fighter planes punctuating the skyline.

"Looks like the guys really gave 'em a going over," Davenport then added.

"Now it's our turn!"

xxxxx

The original, visceral plan for a mass air raid was scrapped in favor of a more surgical yet still graphic display. In the realization early in campaign that huge numbers of empire residents were NOT sympathetic to the regime and to avoid high casualties, only government/symbolic targets were chosen. Aqueducts, commercial areas, bridges, places of worship, city gates as well as residential areas were to be avoided at all costs to insure city function for the occupation. The Coliseum and Circus Maximus also avoided as to avoid killing slaves and other innocents. That is, if you could call anyone seeing people being killed for entertainment as innocent.

Ten of the B-25B bombers of the 17th Bomb Group (Specially lightened and modified for service with the AEF in the Special Region.) were selected for the mission, each loaded with a single 500 pound bomb. They were to go in singly at ten minute intervals, the rationale being that the selected targets being hit one at a time would have more effect on the minds of the Saderan nobility.

Twentyfour "shark nosed" painted P40bs were sent ahead of the bombers, clearing out the wyvern forces remaining after the leaflet drop from three days before and staying as fighter cover.

With the radioed reports of most of the freed captives known to be in the city in custody of small elements of the Eighty Second Airborne Division ensconced in Akusho, it was decided to target the residences of dignitaries as well.

One being the residence South Palace of ...

xxxxx

If the disappearance of the three American slaves had any effect on Zorzal, the tyrant showed little concern. Not deterring him in the slightest, his majesty went ahead with his plans anyway. One slave/bed warmer was as good as any other.

Standing next to her forced paramour and entourage headed by Helm on the palazzo front steps, Tyuule' looked up at the balconies and battlements seeing them festooned with the chained slaves roped and tied to them. After all, at a distance, slaves looked very much the same.

_Should have known he had something like this in mind. He did things similar to this when he made war on my realm._

_Heh! ... His desperation is showing ... ALL his bed warmers are in the mix too._

_Thank Hardy. At least I'm not up there with them!_

Looking away from the pitiful above, she scanned the scene before.

At steps foot, several platoons of the princes' personal guard on foot and horse waited in formation. Others moving to and fro about their tasks at the rulers' orders.

"So Tyuule'. What do you think?" Sick pride showing blatantly through the leer. "In spite of what some and all think, I CAN come up with something original without your advice."

_Original? Only in that you put your captive shields up higher for all to see._

"Once those men in those metal falcons see ... or think ... they'd be killing their own people, THEY WOULDN'T DARE to attack."

During the great leaflet drop a few days before, several of the smaller avian contraptions swooped in low giving the prince a view of faces looking out from canopies telling him of humans operating them.

_Fool! None ... not one ... of these birds are even coming close or slow enough today for them to see. They're-_

Sharp red eyes to the south-western distance, hare in rise on back of neck, the rabbit woman could see one of the larger "birds" of today about to arrive.

xxxxx

"Pilot to bombardier, bomb bay doors open."

Twin doors in the planes' belly swept open exposing the deadly cargo. Express delivery guaranteed.

"There we are!" Davenport in exclamation, "large estate at palace hills' foot."

"Pilot to bombardier, approaching target."

"I'm on it!"

With steady eye, Clever sighted through, thumb on release toggle. Lining up on the fast "approaching" palazzo, index and thumb moved the bomb release toggle left.

"H'its' away!"

xxxxx

With a quick look back at the vision of the wrecked imperial palace atop the hill then to the still intact palazzo behind, Tyuule' then returned gaze to the fast approach of the plane.

Her keen vision immediately picked up on the object dropping from the metal birds' belly. The "egg" though descending rapidly, keeping pace with the creature that laid it. Though not a student of ballistics her eyes nevertheless picked up on the things' trajectory and where it would end up ... and what it would do when getting there.

_Such ... precision!_

"Look! LOOK! You bastards." Zorzal now seeing the 'bird' though not the bomb and frantically pointing upward to the secured bodies of servitudes roped to the higher pillars and inner battlements. "You wouldn't slay your own people ... YOU WOULDN'T-"

Not so vestigial instincts of the burrower asserting itself, Tyuule' dove to the only low cover nearest. The steps below where she and Zorzal stood thus getting her safely from the "thunder" sure to follow.

"TYUULE'!" Zorzal in glare down, complete agitation of her distraction. "What in Hardys' name are y-"

It was the last Tyuule' remembered of the crown prince before the thunder took him.

xxxxx

"Hot ... DAMN!" Lawson in exclamation as the plane rocked and shuddered over the might of the blast beneath.

Keeping control both pilots did a quick check of guages and panels.

"Tail gunner to pilot"

"Go ahead Mick." Lawson in agrab of mic.

"You did it sir ... ON THE BUTTON! ... that castle is holed!"

"Well hot damn again!" Davenport "We got 'er!"

Throttles forward, both yokes pulled back, the plane upwardly clawed the sky. Pre-plan immediately to gain higher altitude and straight on until clear of the city before turn home.

xxxxx

Looking down at her former object of scorn the bunny queen torn between relief, emptiness ... ANGER ...

A once giant form of a man that belied his inner smallness lay quite broken and very dead at her and others feet. Neck and head at an odd angle, the fivehundred pound bomb did its work on the manse and all about who were directly exposed to the blast.

Crown Prince Zorzal el Ceasar, successor to the Imperial throne, soon to be ruler of all he more than he surveyed, a god in his own right ... a would-be puppet of his father ...

Flung with the several bodies of Helm and his friends well over and past the steps and into courtyard proper.

Now no more. Only the broken remains as testament he ever was.

"M'Lady?"

She turned to the sound of the voice.

Preafecti Forrest, commander of the princes' personal guard with two aides-decamp in address.

"Orders?"

"Orders?" Tyuule' in some confusion. "I don't see how-"

"In the time you have been forced to be with him, you've become well known. Considering the Emperors' power may be broken, you're as good a ... pardon the expression ... figurehead as any here for the moment."

She knowing it not an insult, still put on a slight show of umbrage.

"We've also had a good idea as to what you were about."

"I-"

"And though it may have been possibly subversive in nature we had also seen it as advantageous to keep quiet until we made a move of our own."

"Move?"

The preafecti paused then ...

"Over the years I saw a little boy grow to a man, if you could call him that. There was hope for him early on but as he grew older I could see the cruelty getting greater within and manifesting without.

"I had thought it would fade as he matured but when he behaved as he had done in the campaign on your land not so long ago I had given up ALL hope on him. Since then I could not find it within to support him and only followed orders and nothing more.

"The campaign on your Warren Lands and the others was an attempt to quell the discontent festering within the Empire by getting the plebes minds distracted on foreign ventures and to prop up the Emperors' son as some kind of hero and conqueror.

"As all have seen, it only made Zorzal more cruel and unstable."

"But where does that-"

"Concern you?"

"Yes." Tyuule' now curious. _Is this one wise to my plans for Zorzal as he might?_

"We know that the 'sacrifice' you made for your people was to save them. When we saw you not commit suicide when the prince went back on his word we suspected other motives on your part."

"That would be?"

"That you would move on him when the time was right. We didn't know how you would though some of us had contingencies planned if you did."

"They would be?" _Curiouser and curiouser!_

"Ranging from non-interference ... staying out of your way ... or in assist of some kind. I can't say more."

"Other than what you have seen in him, why would you betray your crown prince?"

"Over the years I have seen many things. Kingdoms ... other lands outside the Empire ... in history and in recent ... Falling or fading due to many factors. In our case cruelty and decadence.

"As you have seen first hand the prince excelled at personifying both proving himself unfit for command let alone rule of what was once the greatest Empire ever known."

"When did you form this conspiracy?"

"It had been but a thought long before the attack on your land. After Augustus decided another diversionary campaign ... This time against another world ... Without even so much as an assessment but for a consult with priestesses of Hardy, well ..."

"You knew it only a matter of time before Empires' fall? That the possibility of a greater, stronger enemy would be encountered?"

"Yes."

"So now why would you be looking to me as a symbol? I have not been queen of my own people ... let alone of anyone else for quite some time. I am ... or was," side glance at the cooling body below, "but only a bed warmer of his."

"He also became dependent on you for advice and guidance. He didn't even trust his own self or judgement anymore. Other than his former lackeys now dead with him," verbally spitting in the direction of the other carcasses of sycophants, "he hardly confided in us for direction."

"In his consulting of you, many was the time you would talk the prince into doing something tactically foolish. We also noticed from time to time you would talk him out of things causing undue hardship on those serving him, many times including us.

"We knew you weren't a friend or ally but at times you showed you weren't the enemy some of us originally thought you were. You had your own reasons to be sure ...

"And we have our own."

"Orders?" She repeating the earlier question. "What would you suggest Preator?"

"Our force is small but we can restore order within several blocks of here. Many of the nobles and their households no doubt are in a panic and need to be secured ... keep down the violence and looting. I will notify what reserves and other units in the immediate area to assist."

"Yes then so be it."

The rabbit woman turned taking a look at the distant new ruins of the Senate. In turn she again scanned the remains of the hill top Imperial Palace and then at the smoking wreck of the princes' former Southern Palace.

Turning back to Praetor Forest.

"As can be seen," she began, "the Empire as we know it ... Is finished ... I have word the Americae will soon arrive in force."

"As have we m'Lady. I have it on good authority that last huge column dispatched against them is on its way to negotiate a truce and join them."

"Then we must greet them when they come ... Greet them with a quiet orderly city and in a position to negotiate a more permanent truce and possibly peaceful settlement ... Or at least an easier occupation."

"As it should be."

"Prince Diabo is next in line of succession. Devious and tricky but should lend some cache' to any negotiations."

"Yes, I've already given orders to find him."

_Yes ... find him ... But put a heavy leash on him so to speak._

xxxxx

Time: Six months later, eve of general elections for the new Legislative Lower House of Plebeians.

Location: Sadera, main conference room of the Jade Palace, Secondary Headquarters of the American Expeditionary Force, Lt. Gen. George S. Patton, Commander and Military Governor.

The general looked about the tabled faces of the meeting extension about to commence. Yesterdays' previous had been a long one. As it had started late in the day, it was decided to adjourn for today the next.

In scan of up and down he took in the faces of his staff and members opposite of the First Japan Military Observation and Liaison Unit attending.

The stoic, poker faced "Colonel" Hazama at tables' other end, flanked by his aides Lieutenant Yanagida and Major Higaki.

And the interesting motley bunch from yesterday in seat to the generals' left. Seated from nearest to him and down:

A tall, energetically youthful looking blonde elf girl.

_What men my age are paying for._

A be-robed, smallish, cute, studious looking short haired young lady.

_Reminds me of one of my fifth grade teachers, Miss McIlvoy. Thought she knew everything. Probably did._

The un-officer looking officer.

_What's the story with THIS sad sack? Amazing he's an officer. I thought the Japs had higher standards. And he's the one these girls have full confidence in? _

_Whatever this guy's got, if he's any smart he'd bottle it and get it on the market!_

_Hard to believe this is the same guy who was gonna' take on those four jerks in El Lay a few months back._

As for the other girl.

An even more smallish-

_She ... THIS ... Is supposed to be an object of ... religious worship!? ... More dressed ... undressed ... for worship of a different kind ... And too damn young looking for it at that!_

_Over nine hundred years old? Doesn't look a day over thirteen and certainly not over five hundred!_

_And really handy with that pole-ax from what I hear._

A not quite so tiny yet intense looking "secretary" just before Yanagida.

_Now those two are what I call officers!_

About to start the meeting, an aide walked in.

Though the senior officer intensely disliked interruptions he also knew it had to be important for it to have happened.

Quick hushed conversation resulted in the general calling for a delay and getting up from the tables' head.

"Send in only five of the more important ones," then turning to those assembled.

"Colonel? There's something I'd like you and your group to see. You might find this interesting. Seems some kind of a 'morals committee' is paying us a visit."

_A perfect time to show these Japs ... Japanese ... how a democracy works ... _

_Yes ... PERFECT!_

MPs closing in, five agitated, richly adorned, officious looking types entered, one waving a thick scroll.

Walking up, the military man took the scroll and unrolled it.

Though he could not read it, took his spectacles out. Using it like a magnifying glass ...

"If this alphabet wasn't so 'off', I'd probably be able to read this quasi-Latin."

He started in wave to one of several interpreters present.

"Perhaps I can be of assist?" Feminine voice in perfect English.

Looking down the long table, Patton located the source. The tiny, black "negligee'd" one seated between the "sad sack" and the female officer. (1)

A nod from the general, she rose.

Halberd flung jauntily over shoulder and putting on a regal air, the cat-ear bonneted apparition, in sprite-like strut, strolled down tables' side past those seated.

Turning head, putting on coy smile and finger to chin toward the generals' PR cameraman in passing, the camera bulbs' flash phazed her not even a little.

_Wotta' shot! _Photog exclaiming inwardly. _If I can get this past the censor I can make a fortune offa' this 'un!_

Several months later that photo of the childlike demi-goddess made the cover of LIFE Magazine.

The five indignant dignitaries facing Patton did a collective gasp on seeing the approach of the tiny yet formidable figure.

MPs closering in.

"It's okay men," he waving them off. "I don't think she'll be using that can opener of hers-"

Then glaring back at the five.

"-At least not YET."

Striding up she took the generals' proffered scroll.

"Is it that ... krap ... I think it is, miss?" He trying to keep the profanity down in her presence.

A quick scan of the paper by the gothed one.

"If sir, what you mean by uh- ... krap," in grin, "it being a petition to remove a candidate from her duly nominated place in tomorrows' election to the Lower House ... then YES!"

With a sigh and a knowing smirk. "Can you ask them for me as to why?"

She posing the single word question to the delegation.

George S. about to explode at the jabber torrent response, held back on seeing the young lady taking it in with a calm that he could but only marvel at.

When the babble subsided a bit she turned to the general. He in turn giving a stern look that quelled the rest.

"They say the woman is a prostitute. A madam in fact ... and an avian type ... beneath the dignity of the position in a governing body and that her candidacy is more than proof that the Akusho district is unfit for representation."

"Ask them is it also the very real possibility of her being elected by a wide margin what's prompting them to submit this petition?

"And, oh yes. Have only one of them answer. Their pandemonium's piss- ... eh ... ticking me off."

Stifling a giggle she translated.

A short time-out, the five huddled.

The most 'regal' of them gave a long winded answer.

"He reiterates that a prostitute being nominated shows that the Akusho district should be allowed no representation in the Lower House and that you MUST remove her name from the candidacy rolls ... For the good of the Empire and the dignity of those with the nations' best interests at heart."

Hands on hips, Patton did a slow burn he did not mind showing.

"Tell them ... The nations' best interests at this moment are served by the system of government they are now under."

With the type of smile she usually reserved for chilling the blood of enemies, the demi-goddess gave the officers' reply.

Stunned silence by the five, the general continued.

"A system called democracy. Not the kind theorists in the past here and in my world advocated and failed with but one with checks, balances and obstacles."

Without further cue, the black clad one continued translation pausing for the officer between statements.

"Barriers against raw majorities persecuting minorities. Against minorities and elite classes subjugating and impoverishing the masses. Against predatory wealth or for that matter, predatory poverty.

"Wherein everyone ... and I mean EVERYONE ... fifteen years of age-

_Good Lord!_

"-or older has a say in how one is to be taxed, governed and obligated.

"No matter what a person looks like ... Whether that person walks, crawls or flies ... ," then reiterating, "he, she or it has a say in how things are to be in regard as to how the country, not empire, is run.

"You have a system known as a republic ... if you can keep it.

"As long as I'm here, you will."

Patton then abruptly brightened up, shifting his gaze to his diminutive but imposing interpreter.

"As for this candidate they want struck from the ballot ... Tell them ... Don't add anything or take away now ... that-"

"Yes?"

"-The lady in question must have a VERY loyal clientele."

It took more than a moment for the gothed one to answer, her laughter preventing and being added to by all present who understood . Even the MPs were agrin.

"You want me to-," between gasps.

"Oh yes ... very!" With big toothy grin.

To say the faces of the five were crestfallen an understatement when translated. Their attempt at further protestation quelled by another Patton 'slow burn'.

"Also tell them- ... damn! ... I'll do it myself."

Left fist still on hip but abrupt point of right index finger to the conference rooms' ornate twin doors, calmly stating:

"Now get the HELL out my conference room."

Sheepishly subdued, though knowing not a word of English, the five more than understood and made their pathetic way to the hall.

"Wait!"

The group abruptly pulled up short and turned.

Smile and lean of head toward the stygian laced.

"Tell them to give Prince Diabo my regards."

"Of course!"

Under a new gale of laughter from the assembled the now even more subdued group left hurriedly.

Last of the giggles, guffaws and grunts dying down, the general took his place back at tables' head. The impromptu interpreter re-taking her seat between Kuribayashi and Itami.

"With that out the way," senior officer in continuance," we can now pick up where we left off yesterday."

Japanese guests and American staffers in agreement, shuffling papers and folders in response.

"So we'll just get right down to it," nodding toward Hazama, "with your permission colonel?"

A nod back from Hazama, Patton turned toward the gothed one.

"So ... Miss Mercury-"

"Oh please ... Call me Rory!"

"Very well then ... Rory ...

"So ...

"What more can you tell us about this ...

"Hardy."

END

xxxxx

HARDY! YOU'RE NEXT!

BUY WAR BONDS AND STAMPS AT THIS THEATER

Storyline and original characters (only) copyright © C V Ford, 11-30-2018

xxxxx

1\. Yes, it's something of a "hand wave" to have Rory speaking perfect English in so short a time but then I wondered the same when she in Japanese, eloquently put that politician in her place during the Diet inquiry session in episode 8 of the anime. She is a demi-goddess after all.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
